Simply Perfect
by princessxblade
Summary: He got a perfect life. She got an average life. What happens when they accidentally fell into each other? Will everything work out? Starred by Sora/Kairi ft. Roxas/Namine & other kh characters.
1. Chapter 1: First Meet

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts coz if I do I'll be a freaking idiot shouting it in the whole world of how awesome I made it. But! The storyline is mine. Kacha! ;3__

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: First Meet<em>

"Okay class to get the answer we'll-" Ms. Aqua said, the math subject teacher of the freshmen level, broke her last sentence when the bell rang indicating their last subject was over. "Okay class, we'll continue the discussion tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"YEEEES!" The class said in unison as they yelped from their seats and raced to the door and made noise in the lobby.

"What to do...?" the brunette boy sighed and lent his head in his chair facing up to the fluorescent. "Every day's the same, as usual. Boring."

"Hey! Sora!" The golden haired guy called him from the door, his cousin Roxas with Riku & Hayner. Sora turned to them.

"What?"

"What 'what'? Let's go!"

"Go where?" the brunette asked raising his right eyebrow and lent his back in his chair lazily.

"Practice! Where else!" Hayner shouted hastily. "Hurry up! You..." Sora pouted as the three looked at each other. He knew that he's going to say it. "...gentledog." The three laughed as hard as they could.

"Shut up" Sora said angrily, glaring at them making them to stop.

"Alright, alright." the silver-haired guy said, Riku. "Just get your ass down here and let's go." They smiled evilly.

"Pfft" Sora went down and joined them. "Don't ever call me that again, you know it pisses me off."

"Whatever dude, we're just having fun." Hayner patted his back and laughed followed by Roxas & Riku. "We sure got you Sora."

"Right" he ignored them and went ahead. He gets pissed every time his friends called him 'gentledog'. It's because Sora obeys his parents and do what they said. But deep inside Sora is a hardcore. The world may know about him, as a rich kid came from a noble and wealthy family, the heir of their clan, the smartest, a gentleman & he is even known as the perfect guy. But these things never meant to Sora. For him having the title of 'successor' was just a stupid excuse. What the world doesn't know was Sora has this side that no one, except his cousin Roxas and his close friends, knows. The real him.

"It's Demyx' birthday this afternoon, you coming?" Roxas whispered to Sora as they walked in the lobby.

"Yeah, I guess." The brunette whispered back.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Mom wants me to go with dad in a meeting. She said dad will introduce me in his clients as his successor. Damn that."

"Just a stupid introduction?"

"I told them that I don't want to come but they said it's important. The hell?"

"Then why don't you just ignore it?"

"My mom is pretty convincing."

"Oh, right." Roxas laughed. "I say."

"But don't worry. I'll make it there." Sora smiled evilly at Roxas.

"Don't tell me..."

^O^

"Bye Kairi!" Selphie shouted as she waved her hand to her auburn haired girl friend across the street.

"Bye! Take care!" Kairi waved back.

"You too!"

Kairi smiled as she looked at Selphie disappeared from her sight. Selphie's home wasn't too far from Kairi's. They bump with each other everyday. They go to school together and spend each other's house every weekend with her other BFF, Namine. She, Selphie and Namine have known each other since they were still little girls. They would always play together and do childhood stuffs. Kairi knew Namine as a lovely, sweet, talented & nice friend. And as to her other best friend, Selphie, she knew her as a straight-forwarded girl, clever & down to earth friend. Her best friends would always make her happy. Even though she got an average life, everything was so perfect for her. She got the best of friends, got an awesome family, gets high grades... what more could she asked for? She was a happy-go-lucky girl. She adores the world as the world adores her.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kairi shouted as she got inside of their house.

"Welcome back honey." her mom replied from the kitchen. "Go change and help me here."

"Okay." The auburn girl climbed upstairs and went in her room. She put her bag beside the bed when suddenly her phone rang (playing the song Face Up by Lights, A/N: My fave song! /). She took her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Selph... Really? ... Sure! Mom will be glad that you'll join us... Okay, I'll tell her... No problem... 'kays, bye." she chuckled and hanged up. She quickly changed her clothes and went downstairs happily. She walked across their living room and to the kitchen.

"Mom, Selphie wants to join us for dinner." The auburn said happily.

"Hmm? How sudden?" Her mom asked while getting the plates from the dish board.

"Her parents are going out for a certain party, so she wants to stay here while her parents are out."

"That's good. I'll be happy to have her here." her mom said gladly and Kairi grinned. "Oh!" Her mom shouted and went to face the annoying sound from her back. They heard the boiling sound from the stove, it was the soup.

"You go get the soup mom. I'll take the plates in the dining room and place them." she grinned and took the plates from her mother's hands and took off to the dining room.

"And oh, Kai honey..." Her mom called before she goes out from the kitchen. She stopped.

"Yes?"

"After that, can you buy me something in the grocery store for the dinner?"

"Sure."

^O^

"Sora dear, you okay?" the brunette's mom worriedly asked as they walk to their garage.

"Not so, mom." he coughed (just pretending). "I'm having a hilarious cough and a headache."

"That's not good." His mom stopped and checked him up. He could see Sora's tired eyes and his tired face. "You should stay at home."

"Really, mom?" he said happily, he was almost caught by that expression. He quickly acted lamely again. "I mean… How about dad..?" he coughed and made his tone a lot more low and tiring.

"I'll tell him that you're not feeling well. Don't worry he'll understand." his mom smiled and hugged him. "Take care dear."

"You too mom." he smiled at her back and lip synched the words 'YEEESSS!'

"Oh no. I'll be late." his mom hurriedly went inside the car and took off.

Sora went upstairs as fast as he could. He went to his room and dressed up in a normal boy attire, wearing a hoody t-shirt, with a 'vintage' written on it, cargo pants and wearing only slippers in his feet. He run downstairs and sneak through their living room, making sure that none of their helpers would find him out escaping.

"Sora! Glad you're here." the golden spiked hair boy said gladly, riding on his car. Sora got exhausted running from their house to their gate. It's like he do it every time he wants to go out. Sora's parents don't allow him to go out in the city and if he would, hundreds of eyes will guard him. He always gets stuck on his dad helping him in their business. Yeah, he is a student and yet he works. For him life is harsh and wouldn't listen to him. For other people, they would say that he is lucky because he got the riches, looks and everything. But having in those situations gave him terror. The first time when he got outside, he discovered how beautiful and fun the world is than staying at home. He met new friends, and he experienced the life of being a normal boy. How long would his parents forbid him from going outside? If he hasn't gone out that day, he wouldn't know. Because of this Sora started to rebel, he would escape from their house and go out with his friends in city. Yes, Sora wanted to be just an ordinary boy. (A/N: and BTW, his parents doesn't know about this side of Sora and about his rebellion :) )

"Here" Roxas tossed a round cap at him. Sora caught the cap and wore it. It was for his disguise so that people in the city won't find him out. "Let's go" Sora jumped in the car and they went off.

"Hmm…" Kairi hummed as she picked some vegetables for the dinner in a convenient store. While she was strolling in the aisle she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sor-"She turned around and saw a very familiar person.

"Kai!" a blonde girl shouted happily and hugged her. It was her best friend, Namine.

She wasn't surprised to meet her blonde friend here in the convenient store, she often meet her here. She hugged back and chuckle.

"Nam!" They pulled back and chuckle.

"I'm really sorry I went home early this afternoon, some things came up and-"

"It's okay, we understand" Kairi cut her sentence off and grinned at her friend. "So, how was it?" she looked at her friend asking worriedly.

"Everything was fine! Don't worry! We were just having a visitor, geez mom's really troublesome when she's in a need. Hehe" Namine grinned at her.

"Oh" they laughed.

"So, how are you too?"

"I'm doing great. Same as usual"

"That's good! How about Auntie?"

"Same! She still does jobs at night."

"I see." her blonde friend chuckles. "That's auntie, a hardworking woman"

"I know right." they giggled. "And Selphie's having dinner with us, I wish you could come."

"I hope too, it would be great" Namine noticed the time in Kairi's wrist. "Oh no, I have to go and buy something!" she said startle.

"Sure"

"See ya later Kai! Take care!"

"You too Nam!" she sighed and smiled. She continued to shop.

^O^

"Yo! Happy birthday man!" Wakka greeted their friend Demyx who was having his 17th birthday.

"Thanks bro." Demyx grinned & turned to his other guests.

"Hope Sora & Roxas would come." A short light brown haired-guy with a tanned skin said, it was Tidus who was sitting in the couch.

"Well, you told them to come right?" Wakka asked as he went to Tidus.

"I sure did. Sora did become a busy man. Roxas told me about his busy life. They make him work in his teenage year."

"Pretty harsh."

"Harsh isn't the word Wakka." a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. Wakka & Tidus turned around to look who it was. They saw the brunette and a blonde spiked-boy in the door.

"Sora! Roxas!" Tidus hurriedly stood up and greeted the two and so Wakka.

"Yo." Sora and Roxas went to them and greeted them in a manly manner. They fist bumped, hit each other's opposite shoulder and patted the back.

"Glad you two came!"

"Glad I was able to escape." Sora blurted and grinned.

"What do you expect?" Roxas said teasingly and they laughed.

"Whoa, my special guests are here!" Demyx went to his visitors happily.

"Yoh Demyx. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks man."

"Wish you could get the guitars you want."

"Wish I could" Demyx second emotion and they all laugh. "Speaking of, how about beating me in guitar hero?" he grinned and the group looked each other.

"Wha? You serious? We can't even beat you!" Wakka's eyebrows met and Demyx laughed.

"No one can." Roxas added.

"Anyway, lets have some fun tonight! The gang is here!"

"I'm in." Tidus agreed and everyone followed and cheered.

"Okay now, can anyone get me something in the grocery for the meal tonight?" Demyx' mom asked coming out from their kitchen. No one chirped.

"Mom, we're-"

"Leave it to me." Sora voluntarily said.

"Wait… what? You? Sora? You sure?" Tidus asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I want to go look around too."

"That's great. You'll be a great help!"

Sora simply smiled at them.

^O^

While the auburn girl was walking on the way home, from the convenience store, she had this awkward feeling that someone was following her. She suddenly got nervous and she always turned her back if someone did was following her. But no one was behind. Suddenly a stone flew over to her hand.

"Ow!" She cried. Her wallet and shop bag fell from her hands. "What in the..?" She turned around… and a boy came running towards her and snatched her wallet!

"HEY!" She shouted at the boy but the boy run as fast as he could. "Shit" she murmured and groaned from the pain that she had in her hands. She ran and chased the boy. "Hey! Give the wallet back!"

When the boy turned around and saw Kairi chased him, he ran as fast as the lightning and turned to his left.

"Oh no… I'll lose him!" She ran so fast too to catch up but when she had her turn she suddenly bumped into someone.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**:**_And so the chapter leaves you hanging... hurry up and proceed to the next chapter! HAHA! But before you do, I would like to tell you guys that this is my first time making a novel-like story, I usually make script-stories. So yeah, I'm kind of immature in making it TT^TT._

_Thank you so much for reading! Opinions? Suggestions? Ideas? Then please don't forget to review, it would be appreciated! ;3_

_I LOVE YOU! Because you've wasted your time reading my story :3_


	2. Chapter 2: Fate?

**_Author's Note_**: _Beep! Beep! Beep! Just finished making this chappy few days ago. So... there's nothing to say I guess... I won't be a killjoy. Enjoy reading! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Fate?<em>

Sora was on his way to buy something that Demyx' mom requested when suddenly a boy came running in his direction so fast and bumped him hardly that made him backed off. "HEY!" the brunette shouted but the boy didn't listen to him and ran continuously. "Right…" When he was about to turn around and continue walking. A girl showed up and bumped into him.

"Wha?" they both said in unison and fell in the ground. Sora's back felt so bad from hitting in ground. He groaned and felt so mad. "Why you…" the girl was on top of him and moaned. She went off from him and squatted in the ground and touched her head.

"Ow…" The girl groaned and scratched her head. Sora became speechless when he saw the girl in front of her. The girl's hair was auburn, her skin was flawless and she was very attractive. When the girl opened her eyes and stopped scratching her head he could see her beautiful crystal eyes looking at him.

"Oh no… The boy…" The auburn girl said and stood up from the ground. He quickly stood up too.

"What?'' he asked confusedly and the girl ran passed into him. "HEY!" Sora got insulted by this and grabbed her arm.

"What!?" the auburn shouted and struggled.

"Aren't you going to apologize for what you did to me!?"

"Did what!" they both shouted to each other. "And let go of me!"

"What?"

"Are you deaf!?"

Sora sighed and got frustrated. He wouldn't let the girl ran away just like that until she'd apologize to him. He got bumped by her. She fell into him and he got hit by the ground. And now she's just going to ran away? What the hell?

"What kind of girl are you? You suddenly bumped into someone and you won't apologize for the cause that you've done?"

"What are you talking about? Look, it's not my fault! You were just there when I turned! And ugh! I was chasing that boy who stole my wallet! And! While I'm talking to you right now the boy must have gotten far away! GONE! Now let go of me!"

"So you're saying that it's my fault!"

"YES!"

Sora got shocked from their conversation. It was his first time to meet someone like her. So fierce, selfish, gutsy, clumsy and… beautiful? He calmed himself and let go of her arm. He let a sighed and looked at her.

The girl turned around to the direction that the boy ran off.

"He's gone…" She said and let a deep sigh. She turned to Sora and glared at him. "If only you didn't stopped me, I could have caught him!"

"Are you –"

"HEY! IS THAT YOU!" the auburn pointed in the sky and he quickly turned to where she was pointing at. But nothing was there. (A/N: HAHA! It's ironic, I wonder if you understand what I mean :D ).

"What are you- ?" when he turned around the girl was gone… he got tricked. How dumb is that? _GAH! Why did I fell in her stupid trick! _He scratched his head and got madder.

^O^

_HA! I can't believe he fell for that trick! Dummy! Bleeeh!_ Kairi thought to herself as she ran to get her stuff in the street. She quickly went home.

^O^

"Sora! Yoh! Welcome back man!" Wakka greeted him while they were playing a play station.

"Yeah…" was his only answer and he sat on the couch frustrated. "Here" he tossed a plastic bag to Demyx, it was the thing that Demyx' mom requested him to buy.

"Thanks bro" Demyx then went off from the floor and went to give it to his mom.

Sora was thinking of the clumsy girl that bumped him earlier. Roxas notice Sora's mood and asked him.

"Yoh, what's with the long ground face?"

"What?" He turned his attention to Roxas.

"Ahhh… sorry to interrupt your thoughts. Did something happened to you?"

"Nothing." he refused to tell him what happened and went back to his position, but Roxas insisted.

"Really? Then what's with that face? It seems like that u were… pissed." His blonde cousin grinned at him teasingly. And then that's when the blonde notice the scratches in his arm. "Hey, did you had your lessons in ground diving lately? What happened to your arm?"

Sora then remembered himself hitting in the ground and had some scratches from the accident. "None of your business…" he picked a magazine from the table and scanned it ignoring his talk with Roxas. But Roxas had something in mind to make him spill it out.

^O^

"I'm back!"

"Kai! Welcome back!" A brown haired cheery girl greeted her lively, it was Selphie.

"Selph…" Kairi said gloomily.

"Hmm? What happened to you?" Her cheery friend looked at her from head to toe and got shocked. She was covered with scratches. "Oh my-! What in the world happened to you!?"

"You wouldn't want to know…" the auburn said and went to the kitchen. Selphie followed her. "Where's mom?"

"Auntie went off earlier, the company called her, she said they'll have an urgent meeting." Selphie answered Kairi knowing that she was the one who was assigned to tell Kairi that her mom went off early.

"I see" the auburn sighed and sat in a dining chair and put the vegetables that she bought in the table.

"Hey! What happened to you? I mean you're all like, a street girl with the scratches. Or did you purposely did that to yourself and went to a cosplay party?" Selphie asked the question jokingly and brought the topic up.

The auburn let a deep sigh and turned to her friend with a frustration face.

^O^

"You don't want them to know what happened to you 9 years ago… right?" Roxas whispered and grinned at Sora, the blonde looked at the group who was still playing in the floor. Sora got nervous about what Roxas said.

"Block mailer…" Sora whispered back to his blonde cousin. And it made Roxas chuckled. He knew what Roxas' meant. 'What happened 9 years ago' was his most embarrassing moment in his life.

"Don't even dare." He warned.

"Oh, you bet I will" Roxas opened his mouth wide and "HEY GUYS!"

The group stopped playing and turned their attention to Roxas.

"What Rox?" Tidus asked confusedly.

"Do you guys want—" before Roxas could finish what he said, the brunette interrupted.

"Ah! We would like to know if there are open slots for the two of us…?" Sora asked without hesitating any words. This only means that he'll tell Roxas of what happened to him today.

"Sorry man. I don't want to get selfish but I have to beat this blitz guy!" Tidus answered the brunette and grinned.

"What did you say silk boy?" Wakka teased back.

"Haha!" _Just as I thought. _"No its 'kay, you guys go on." Sora replied gladly and they went back to play. Sora went to the kitchen to get some water and Roxas' followed.

"Nice luck smart ass." Roxas grinned at him as the brunette turned to his blonde cousin.

"Pssh."

"So are you gonna tell me now?"

"Just a terrible thing."

"You mean… embarrassing?"

"NO! Ugh! I met this crazy girl! And she bumped at me!" he said hastily.

"…"

^O^

"WHAT!" the brown haired cheery girl got shocked. "A boy robbed you… your ATM card and munnies were gone… and you met a crazy boy who bumped you…!"

"Yes! Ugh!" the auburn put her hands in her forehead and was in a problematic expression. "What am I gonna do now Selph?"

"Oh my, Kai! Why did that happened to you! And! How the hell did this crazy boy became part of your problem?"

"Selph! We fell into each other!"

^O^

"Fell?" Roxas asked curiously. "You fell _in love_ to each other?"

"No! What I meant was she bumped me and we both fell in the ground!"

^O^

"Oh" Selphie calmed herself and chuckle. "I thought you two fell _in love_ to each other"

"…"

"Okay continue…" Selphie sat down in the dining chair.

"I can't believe him Selph! Because of him, I wasn't able to catch the boy!"

^O^

"She didn't apologize for what she did to me and she was about to chase the boy, leaving me! What a girl!"

"What _a_ girl."

^O^

"He even wants me to apologize to him because I _bumped_ him! It was an accident! I didn't mean it! Instead he should be the one apologizing to me for holding me up!"

"Mhmm." Selphie nod twice.

^O^

"She blamed me because I stopped her! Who wouldn't get insulted of what she did?"

"Probably anyone would."

"And what's worst?"

^O^

"I tricked him! HA!"

"Trick? What did you do?"

"I pointed the sky and asked him if it was him." the auburn smirked.

"Wha?" Selphie paused for a second, realizing what Kairi said and laughed so loud.

^O^

"Hahaha!" Roxas laughed. "She owned you!" Roxas let a hilarious laugh out of him and holds his tummy.

"Right…" Sora got insulted by the blonde's laugh.

The blonde stopped laughing and wipe his tears of laughter in his right eye. "Damn that was funny! She ruined you man!"

"…"

"So that's why you were hesitating to say these things to me? Hahaha! Maybe I should I try saying those tricky words too." Roxas started to laugh again.

"Ha-ha."

"Anyway," Roxas put his arm around the brunette's shoulder and pat. "Get her next time." He went out from the kitchen laughing hilariously.

"Why did I even tell that guy! Ahhh!" Sora scratched his head hardly. _I'll definitely get that girl!_

^O^

"Kairi! Honey! Breakfast is ready!" the auburn girl's mom shouted while putting the dishes in the table.

"Coming!"

In a flash the auburn was already in her dining chair. And they began to eat their breakfast.

"Kairi, honey. You'll be receiving your allowance today. I'll deposit it in your credit card."

Kairi's got shocked by this. _Dang! Mom still doesn't know that I got robbed! Waaah!._The auburn cleared her throat and chewed her food properly before she spoke.

"Mom…" she nervously said. "…there's something I wanna tell you"

"Yes?"

"I got robbed last Friday and—"

"What?" her mom cut her last sentence and got surprisingly mad. "What happened!"

"I'm sorry mom… I know, that I should have told you earlier or the other day, but I didn't get the cha—"

"No no no…" her mom cut her sentence again and sighed. Kairi's mom calmed herself from her reaction. "Its okay dear, were you hurt?"

"NO… I mean, the boy did threw a stone on my hand but aside from –"

"The boy what!" her mom stood up and went to her. "Where?" her mom checked on her hand there she found a bandage on the auburn's left hand. "Oh my… Tell me who's this boy is!"

"Mom, it's alright. I'm fine." She smiled at her mom who was looking at her worriedly. "Really… you're worrying too much mom."

Her mom let a sighed. "I guess you're right… don't worry about the credit card. Me and your dad will get you another one, okay?"

"Really!"

"Yup"

"Aww! Thank you mom!" Kairi stood up and gave her mom a bear hug. "You and dad are the best!" she kissed her mom in the cheeks.

^O^

"So, we heard you went to Demyx' place last Friday. Was it fun?" Riku asked the brunette who got serious face thinking about something deeply while they were walking. Sora didn't heard them.

"HELLO! EARTH TO SORA!"

Sora got distracted and turned his attention to them. "What?"

"You alright bro? You're face has been like that since Saturday." Hayner asked.

"I'm fine.." The brunette said calmly like nothing happened and this made Roxas chuckled.

"He's probably thinking about something… or… someone…" the golden haired boy said and chuckled while Hayner Riku got surprised by this. _Someone?_They thought.

"Pssh." Sora ignored Roxas and went ahead of them.

Hayner and Riku was still in a thought about the 'someone' that Roxas was talking about. _Someone? Could it be that?_

"Hey Roxas, are you serious of what you said earlier?" Hayner asked.

"About what?" And that's when Roxas got the question when he noticed the two so serious. The blonde grinned at them. "Who knows." And look ahead making the conversation hanging and it made them more curious.

^O^

"And so I heard from Selph that you met a… crazy guy?" the blonde ask the auburn while they were passing in the lobby.

"Yeah." The auburn said and rolled her eyes.

"Is he cute?"

"What! How in the world can a _crazy guy_ be a _cute_?" Kairi got mad and walk so fast.

"Hey! I was just kidding! I was trying to light your mood up. You're too serious. I mean don't take the guy seriously." Namine grinned at her while catching up with her auburn friend.

Kairi slow down and it made her think.

"You're right." Kairi sighed and calmed herself. The school bell rang and everyone went to their classes hurriedly.

"Let's go?" Namine smiled at her friend. Kairi nodded and smiled back at the blonde. And they chuckled.

^O^

The bell rang. It was the end of the class and everyone ran out to go home. Time sure flies so fast~ . The brunette stayed and was thinking something… or someone. Yes, he was thinking the girl all over again. You know? The auburn girl that he met. He doesn't know why but he want to meet the girl so badly… to get her apologize for what she did to him perhaps? Justice? Well, one thing is for sure… he could not forget what the girl had done to him in the end. He got tricked! The Oh-so-perfect-guy got tricked! Haha! Every time the brunette thinks this way, he always wanted to see the auburn girl again so badly. But how? Or… when?

_I'll definitely get her_

"Is she really that beautiful?" a voice boomed in the classroom and broke his concentration. It was his blonde cousin, Roxas. The blonde lean in the door entrance and grinned at his cousin evilly. "Well?"

"NO." The brunette answered stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Then why bother thinking about her?"

"I'm not… thinking about that _whinny_ _stubborn_ girl."

"Whinny?"

"Yeah. She whines."

Roxas chuckled about what he said. "Anyway, if you want to see her again… you should come with us."

"What?" Sora got surprised on what Roxas said. Want to see her? Pfft "You know her?"

"Of course not! What I mean was, the gang we'll be going in a public school this afternoon… if I remember it's called Twilight Highschool."

"What are we going to do there?"

"You remember Tidus having a girl right? He said his girlfriend is studying there. He'll be checking her this afternoon and he would like us to come to get some _chicks_." The blonde smiled at the brunette.

"Your point?"

"Considering that you met the girl in the town where Demyx lives, there's a high possibility that she's studying in Twilight Highschool."

This made Sora think. Wait… why should he? This could be his only chance to see the auburn girl again! But what if she wasn't studying there? But Sora was determined. He didn't care what would be the risks. The brunette smirked and grabbed his bag pack. "Count me in."

^O^

"Kai, you okay?" The brunette girl asked worriedly holding the auburn's arm.

"We'll take you home." The blonde in the auburn's left side worriedly said. But the auburn shook her head. She doesn't want to create trouble with her two best friends. She wasn't feeling well, her head aches suddenly. She touched her forehead and caressed her hair. She went in front of her two bffs and smiled at them.

"I'll be fine. You two have things to do here in school so there's no need to take me home."

"You sure?"

"Yup." Kairi nods and her friends hugged her.

"Take care on the way. I've heard gangs have been messing in our town lately."

"Hmph. Like they can touch me." the auburn smirked at this.

"Why don't we let _Reffy_ to take you home!" her brunette girlfriend blurted and clap her hands together.

"Ha-ha." Kairi and Namine said in unison.

"Just kidding." And they all laughed.

Selphie is referring to Refi, one of the popular boys in their school. Data?

Name: Refi

Age: 16

Description: Handsome (girls go gaga to him), average, stubborn, unexplainable personality & one of the boys trying to get into Kairi.

So yeah, he became Kairi's stalker ever since they were freshmen. Refi would always make Kairi's day into gloom. For the auburn he is just an 'ugh'. Refi was also rumored that he was into a bad gang. Kairi was never interested to Refi, but everytime Refi pops out and acted like they were lovers, people started to talk about them.

The auburn bid farewell to her two bffs and started to walk home. But on her way home… she saw someone in the street.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**_: I know! This chapter is boring! Sighs* But don't you guys worry! The next chapter won't be! And also for those RokuNami lovers out there... I guess I'll be showing their lovey scenes next chapter, so watch them out._

_Thank you for reading! And please don't forget to review this chappy, it would be appreciated! LOVE YOU ALL! :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Gift

_**Author's Note/**_Soranie: Thank you so much for reading! My actresses & actors would like to thank you too for reaching this chapter *O*

Sora: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this sto—

Axel: Hey, when will I be coming out in the story?

Sora: What? Get away Axel, the spotlight is ours!

Roxas: Poor Axel. Scram! –laughs-

Axel: What did you say kid?

Kairi: Hey!

Soranie: Guys…

Axel: Alright, alright.

Soranie: Continue…

Sora: As I was saying… we're grateful that you've been reading the story up 'til now :D

Kairi: Keep looking forward to the next chapters guys, so that you'll find out the chemistry between me and Sora.

Roxas: Of course! Me and Namine will be showing you guys our history!

Sora: History? Why history Rox?

Roxas: You and Kai already owned the word chemistry :/

Namine: We're not old people Roxas.

Sora: HAHA!

Kairi &Namine: -chuckles-

Roxas: -_-'

Axel: Lame.

Roxas: What?

Namine: Anyway guys! Don't forget to review, okay? It will be appreciated sooooo much!

Kairi, Namine Sora & Roxas: ENJOY READING~!

Axel: Look forward to me okay? X) –peace signs-

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Gift<p>

"How's my hair? My attire?" Tidus asked the group while fixing his shirt.

"Hmmm... not bad for a silk boy." Wakka blurted and it made Tidus pout. They all laughed.

Wakka, Tidus, Roxas and Sora were heading to Twilight Highschool. Tidus was very excited to see his girlfriend, Yuna, that he got himself prepared.

"I wonder how many girls will be drooling at me." Wakka said proudly and lift his face high.

The group laughed at Wakka and Tidus slap his back. "Dream on!" And they all laughed again.

"But I'm surprised… Sora's with us." Tidus said and this made the blonde smirked at the brunette.

"Yeah, _very_ surprising." the blonde grinned at Sora.

"So you're starting to get interested in girls huh?" Wakka said and put his arm around Sora's neck.

"No way." The brunette took Wakka's arm away and put his hand in his pocket. "I only came because I feel like coming."

But this made them stopped and throw a doubtful look at him.

"Really…"

"I feel something else from you _brunette_."

Roxas suddenly laughed at their doubtful looks and they turned to the blonde. The blonde stopped laughing when they started to throw awkward looks at him. "What?"

"Spit it out."

The brunette look at his cousin and gave him a don't-even-dare- look. The blonde gulp for he was cornered with strong looks coming from his friends and from his cousin.

^O^

Kairi saw an old woman carrying lots of baggage alone. The auburn felt like helping the woman so she went to help her.

"Uhm, do you need any help ma'am?" the auburn asked politely to the old lady grunting while carrying her baggages.

The old lady smiled at her gladly and nodded. "Why yes dear, if I won't be a bother to you that is."

"No, you won't be ma'am. I'll be glad to help." The auburn smiled back and helped the old lady carry one of her bags.

"You're such an angel." The old woman complimented her and it made the auburn blushed.

"Where to madam?"

"To the train station. Is that alright with you?"

"No problem." The auburn chuckled and they departed.

^O^

"Hey, where's Kairi?" a black haired handsome boy came and asked Selphie in the school grounds. Yeeees! His name is Refi.

"She went home already and stop stalking her." The brunette girl said angrily at Refi and Namine rolled her eyes at him.

Namine and Selphie would always tell Refi to stop interfering to Kairi, but Refi would always ignore it. What a stalker. Nam and Selph knows that Refi was being annoying to their friend. They also get this dangerous feeling whenever they're with Refi, the reason they would never let the auburn hang out with him.

"I see. Anyway, no Kairi, no fun."

"What!" before Selphie could spit another word, Refi ran out. The blonde held Selphie's arm from its anger.

"Nevermind him."

"Darn him!"

"Calm down Selph"

The brunette girl calmed herself and sat down, when suddenly a hug commotion came. A group of girls were squealing outside. Namine and Selphie went out to find out what happened.

"What's going on?" Selphie asked one of the girls who was passing by at them.

"A group of _cute boys_ are here in our school!" the girl said excitingly and ran off.

"That's all? A group of boys came and the whole school was like WOOSH."

"Why don't we take a look too?" the blonde suggested and was also curious of the people who was in their school. Since Selphie was also curious too, he nodded at Namine and went to look

^O^

"Here we are… the Twilight Highschool!" Tidus presented like he was the welcomer.

"Whoa… so this what public school looks like." The blonde said. The brunette was also surprised in seeing a public school. It was really different from their school. Their school was too grand. You can tell just by seeing their big grand gate and students arriving with their oh-so-grand car.

They watched the students went out and they noticed a group of girls looking at them, making some noise. They were all like 'the brunette is so cute!', 'OMG! Why are they here!', 'I like the blonde beside the brunette!'& 'I wonder if they're here to search for girls!'. And so the whole school was intrigued by these visitors. Unfortunately, neither Sora nor Roxas was interested in them.

"So… you've spotted her?" the blonde asked the brunette while they were both lending in the wall.

"Easy… I bet she's here."

"Ohhhhh… so what does this girlfriend of yours look like?" Wakka suddenly appeared and Sora was conscious about what he just asked.

"Girlfriend? You kidding me? The moment I'll find her, I'll make her apologize for—"

"Embarrassing you…" Wakka continued.

"Pssh" Sora crossed his arms and continued watching the students passed by, hoping for the auburn to pass. Is he really that determined? Or was there something else, why he wants to see the auburn girl?

"So, tell us what she looks like." Roxas insisted.

"Long hair, auburn, skinny & blue eyes."

"Wow, a _straight_ answer and a perfect description for a missing person. You sure looked at her _very well_…" Wakka teased and they both grinned at the brunette. "So… I'm assuming this auburn girl with blue eyes is pretty?"

"That's… disgusting." Sora said stubbornly and turned away from them.

Wakka and Roxas still doubted Sora. "Alright… let's start looking for her."

Suddenly, a girl was approaching them. Her hair was light brown and was short. She got a wavy hair and possesses a sexy body like a model; it was no doubt that this girl is 17 (the same age as Tidus'). And the girl started to yell someone's name "Tidus!"

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted as Yuna went and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course."

Wakka, Roxas & Sora were shocked of what they saw. They can't believe that Tidus was such a guy for having a girl like Yuna! They were all like 'How the hell did he..?' expression.

"Wow…" the three said in unison as they looked at the couple in front of them lovey dovey.

^O^

"Whoa. What a big crowd we have here." Selphie said as they look at the girls giggling with each other.

"I can't see them." The blonde said as she was lifting her head to see what the people was up to.

"Let's go." The brunette girl grabbed her hand went into the crowd. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Passing through!"

When they saw a bunch of cute guys the girls were telling them earlier they were in great shocked too.

"Cool…" Selphie murmured.

"I wonder what brought them here." The blonde said as she was looking to the boys. Suddenly, she noticed the blonde spiky haired guy that caught her attention which was talking to the brunette… Namine was attracted. As she was staring at the blonde… the blonde suddenly noticed her presence and looked at her. She quickly turned her gazed away and blushed.

_Did he just caught me staring at him…?_ Namine thought and took Selphie's wrist and held it tightly. Her heart was beating so fast that it happened to her for the first time. Love at first sight? Her grip made Selphie groaned and turned to her.

"Hey… what's wrong to you?" Selphie asked as she noticed Namine's red face. "Oh my… are you alright Nam!" the brunette girl asked worriedly.

"Hey… something wrong…?" The brunette asked his cousin who was still looking back. The blonde turned and smiled suddenly. "Hey…"

"No-nothing…" Roxas smiled again.

"What's with that smile… it's giving me creeps." Sora raised his eye brow and Roxas glanced at the back. Sora went to look behind his back and noticed the blonde girl, he was glancing at. He whistled and this made the blonde distracted. "Sight-seeing aren't we?"

The blonde turned to him and smirked. "Right…"

Selphie got Namine inside the classroom from the crowd. The clueless brunette thought that Namine got suffocated in the crowd.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Selphie asked and touched Namine's forehead. The blonde nodded twice and breathe.

"I'm—I'm okay."

"What happened to you?"

"No-nothing!" Namine said hastily. "I'm going home!"

"What? O-okay…"

The blonde hurriedly walked out.

^O^

"You'll be alright here Madam?" the auburn asked to the old woman.

"Thank you child. You can go home now, I'm sorry for bothering you like this."

"It's okay…" the auburn smiled at the woman. A train suddenly came in the station. "Oh, the train is here! Perfect timing!"

"Yes…"

"Have a safe trip madam!"

"Why thank you dear…"

"I'll be going now…" Kairi was about to take off when the woman called her.

"Child!"

"Yes?"

The woman went to get something in her bag. The woman took the auburn's hand and put something in her palm.

"This is my gift for your kindness." The old woman said and smiled at her. The auburn opened her palm and was surprised. It was a silver bracelet the old woman gave to her. It has a heart-shaped pendant and a diamond in it! As Kairi looked at it the woman told her something…

"Remember child, just as the pendant's color presented, it will always protect and make you safe. It may be bright in day and dark in night it will always think and watch over you… you're never alone."

The auburn was confused of what the old woman said, but as she looked at the pendant she realized something… _Pendant's color… Diamond… Crystal blue…_ _Sky…? _"Did you mean-" When the auburn went to look at the woman… the old woman was gone. Kairi looked around but there was no sign of the old woman.

"Did she went inside already?" Kairi said to herself. The train in departed and she was still in the station. She took a look at the bracelet in her palm again and smiled. "I wonder…" she put the bracelet in her handbag and noticed the wall clock in the station. "Shoot! Its 6pm already!" the auburn shouted and ran off from the station.

^O^

"Well, this day is rather disappointing to you Sora…" Wakka teased over the grumpy Sora in front of him.

"Shut up." The brunette replied and laid his head in the chair facing the fluorescent above him. They are now in a fast food restaurant taking a bite after their visit in the T.H.S.

"Disappointing..?" Tidus' asked confusedly.

"Oh yeah, you still didn't know Tidus. Our Sora here met a girl and he was hoping he'll be seeing her in that public school this afternoon!"

"But he didn't…" Roxas continued.

"Oh… that's unfortunate." They laughed and this made Sora pissed.

"How about you Roxas?" Tidus asked the blonde beside the brunette.

"Hmm?" Roxas curiously asked. "What do you mean?"

"You found anything today? Or… anyone perhaps?" Tidus grinned.

"No… thing…" And suddenly Roxas remembered the blonde girl earlier and this made him smile.

"Really…" the brunette insisted and smirked at Roxas.

"Anyway, let's order up! I'm sooo hungry!" Wakka said bluntly while caressing his stomache. Everyone agreed and they started to order something to eat.

^O^

The auburn was still in the street, walking way back home. She always took a look at every store she passed by. When Kairi saw a bookstore, she was fascinated. Even though it was already late, she can't stand the temptation of the books. The auburn loves to read so much! Without hesitation the auburn went inside the bookstore.

^O^

While they were eating, the brunette's phone suddenly rang. As the brunette took his phone, he excused himself and went outside the fast food restaurant.

Sora answered his phone when he got outside. "Hello?"

"_Sora? Dear? Where are you?"_ an adult female voiced answered over the phone. Sora knew it was his mom.

"Mom… uhm—I'm here at Roxas' house! We were doing something important for the school." Sora lied. But there's nothing he can do. He doesn't want his mother to know where he really is, there's no way he can. Sora can't risk the freedom that he had right now. If his parents will know about these things, he'll probably be grounded… or the worst, getting banned.

"_I see… are you doing fine there?" _

"Yes mom. Don't worry about me. How about you mom? How's your day?"

"_Everything is going well… your dad was great earlier…"_

"That's good." Sora said smilingly and their conversation continues…

^O^

"Crimson… Last Paradise… Loveless… Bewitched…" Kairi read the titles of the book as she walked by in every shelf. "Ah! This one must be nice! Twilight." She started to read the summary and got interested. "Perfect."

When she was heading to the counter, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Yes?"

"Honey, where are you now?"

"Mom! I'm sorry… I'm in a bookstore now. I'll explain everything later."

"Okay… Take care of yourself okay? Call me immediately when some things happen… or do you want me to pick you up?" Her mom said worriedly.

"No no. It's okay mom. I can go home by myself."

"Okay okay."

"See you later mom!" The auburn hang up and end their conversation. Kairi hurriedly bought the book and went out.

^O^

"Sora, sure took long talking in the phone." Wakka said while looking at the brunette standing outside having a long conversation with her mother in the phone.

"It's probably auntie." Roxas said while taking a sip in his drink. "Everytime auntie called they ended up having a 30minutes conversation."

"Wow. My mom can't even stand talking to me through the phone in 10seconds!" Tidus said.

"That only means you suck in conversations!" Wakka bluntly and they all laughed.

While the brunette was talking to his mom, he suddenly noticed something in the street. He saw a very familiar girl.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Waaah! Hold your expectations! I'm almost there! Another boring chapter. Lalala. This chapter is supposed to be long but I cut it off. So I guess everyone knows who's that girl Sora just saw right? Haha! I wonder… Anyway, if you have any suggestions and ideas, please don't forget to review this chapter. _

_Thank you so much for reading! Muah! Muah! Muah! XXX_


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

_**Author****'****s****Note**: So happy I had my first review! Thank you so much DestinyKeyblader28 ! ILY! Your review means a lot to me! God bless you! So happy~ A huh~ cx. Enjoy reading! Muaaah!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Danger<p>

While Sora was on the phone he noticed someone very familiar coming out from the bookstore, that was just located in front/across the fast food restaurant. It was the auburn girl! Sora was surprised by what he just saw and forgot that he was still in phone having a conversation with his mom.

"_Sora? __Dear? __You __still __there?__"_

"Mom… I'll call you later." Before his mom could say anything, he hanged up and started to leave.

"Oh, where's Sora going?" Tidus asked as the three of them watched the brunette leaves.

^O^

The auburn hurriedly walked in the street to go home. While she was walking she heard someone crying, a child crying. She stopped and saw a little girl crying while yelling something.

"What's wrong little girl?" Kairi kneeled and asked the 7-year-old girl in front of her. The little girl was alone.

"Mimi… she's lost." The little girl sobbed and looked at the auburn with tears falling through her cherry cheeks.

"Mimi..?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Mimi… my cat. She's lost!" the little girl sobbed.

"I'll help you find her, so don't cry anymore, okay?" Kairi patted the girl's head and smiled at her. The little girl nodded. "So, where did she ran off?"

"There." The little girl simply said and pointed the direction.

"I see… shall we?" Kairi asked and the girl nodded again and held Kairi's hand.

^O^

"Where did that brunette ran off to?" Wakka asked while they were looking around for the brunette to show up.

"Let's split up." Roxas said and they all nodded and parted with each other.

The blonde went inside in a convenience store searching but there was no sign of the brunette instead he spotted someone else. It was the blonde girl he saw in the public school earlier. "What a coincidence…" he said to himself and smiled.

"50bucks ma'am" The counter lady said to Namine after packing the goods that she bought.

"Okay." When Namine went to check the money in her wallet, she only got 30bucks and she bit her lip. Dang, she forgot that she only brought 30bucks with her! What will she do now? "Uhm- I only have 30bucks with me…"

"But ma'am…" the counter lady insisted.

"If it is okay, can I-" before Namine could finished her sentence, someone interfered.

"I'll pay." Roxas said and smiled at Namine. She got shocked by the blonde's appearance. Roxas simply wink at her and turned to the counter lady…"How much?"

"50bucks sir." The counter lady answered

Roxas hurriedly got his wallet and paid the bill.

"Thank you sir and ma'am! Come again!" the counter lady shouted as the both of them went off.

"Thank you… b-back there…" Namine said shyly and blushed.

"No problem." Roxas smiled as he was looking at the blonde in front of her.

"I'll p-pay you back."

"No, it's alright."

"But—"

"Just take it as my parting gift for you because we meet again."

"Hmm?" Namine got surprised of what she heard or did she heard correctly? _Parting __gift __because __we __meet __again?_

"I mean… nevermind that… back there… just think of it as friend helping you." Roxas grinned at her and this made Namine chuckled.

"Friend? I don't even know you… yet."

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said in a split of seconds without hesitation in giving an introduction. He lent his hand to her and smiled. This made her blushed even more.

"Na- Namine…" she took Roxas' hand and they shook hands together.

^O^

"I'm sure she went this way.." the little girl said while looking at the street anywhere. "Mimi! Where are you?"

While the auburn was looking for the missing cat too, she noticed the creepy place they were in. The place was so solemn and quiet as if nobody lives in that street. The lights were flickering and trashes were scattered everywhere, blown by the cold wind as they pass. This made Kairi shivered. _Where __are __we __now? __What __kind __of __place __is __this? __It's __creeping __me __out._Suddenly she felt something unusual, something creepier than she felt in the street. She felt like someone was looking or following at them.

"Ah! There you are!" The girl shouted. "Look! It's Mimi! Come on neechan!" (A/N: Neechan is a japanese word which means big sister).

"Hmm? Where?" The auburn saw a white cat walking in the corner. _That __must __be __it!_

The little girl grabbed Kairi's hand happily and drag her all the way where she found the cat.

"Mimi!" The little girl picked put her cat and hugged it tightly. Kairi smiled when she saw the little girl happy but then she noticed the dark feeling again. She looked back and got nervous. Kairi felt that something bad is going to happen.

"Neechan!" the girl called her and this made the auburn distracted.

"Yes?" the auburn smiled.

"Thank you so much for coming with me in finding Mimi!" the little girl said heartily and gave the auburn a warm smile.

"No problem!" Kairi said and patted the girl's head. "Don't lose her next time, okay?". The little girl nodded and Kairi grinned. "Let's go? Your mom must be looking for you now." _I __must __get __this __girl __out __of __here __quickly._

The girl nodded again and they started to walk. When they were out of the corner, they heard someone yelling someone's name, a woman yelling.

"CARLA! WHERE ARE YOU DEAR!"

The little girl who was holding her hand recognized the woman's voice. "It's mom! It's mom!" The girl shouted and jumped in joy.

"Carla?" The woman came in sight and quickly went to hug her daughter. "Oh! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been!"

"Mimi ran away so I came to look and find her. Neechan helped me!" the little girl said and her mom went to look behind her and saw the auburn girl. Kairi bowed at them and so the girl's mother.

"Sorry for the disturbed. Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter."

"No, it's okay and your welcome."

"We'll be taking our leave." The woman said and smiled at the auburn.

"Bye neechan!" the little girl bid farewell and together with her mother they both left. Kairi smiled as they were gone out of sight.

When the auburn was about to leave, she heard footsteps coming behind her.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" a monstrous male voice zoomed in and chuckled hilariously.

"A pretty lamb, boss." Another voice came in and some people laughed.

Kairi had a very bad feeling about this. She knew who they were. She quickly turned around and was shocked on what she saw. _I __knew __it_. She saw a group of hilarious' faces grinning at her, looking at her so maniacally. _Gangsters__… __what __should __I __do __now..._

One of them went to the auburn. The auburn step backward and was now sweating all over. She was feeling so scared that her whole body was trembling… shaking. She couldn't think of anyway to get out with her condition. _What __should __I __do __now? __What __should __I __do __now?_

The guy suddenly grabbed her wrist fiercely. "Do you want to play with us?"

Kairi was feeling very scared, she have never met such horrible sights in her life. She wanted to shout but her voice was concealed inside her. She was shaking uncontrollably that she can't feel her legs now.

"Get her already…" one the guys said and the guy, that held her, tighten his grip.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" Kairi struggled and began to shout, but it seems like no one would heard her even if she shouts that she's in trouble.

"No use of shouting young lady. We're the only ones here." The guy laughed and it was followed by his gang. "Let's start the play then." The hideous guy said and chuckled evilly.

_Somebody! __Please! __Please__… __help __me!_ Kairi began to sob and tears were starting to fall. _No__…_

"So… where should we start?" The monstrous guy pervertedly said as he looks at the auburn's slender body. "Ahh… I know where…" The gang whistled and giggled.

"Please don't! Let go of me!" Kairi shouted and her hope turned to fear.

The guy was about to reached the auburn's shoulder when suddenly a hand stopped him.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****note**: Owo? This chapter's short *O*. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Then again, please don't forget to leave me a review! It would be appreciated sooooo much! ILY _


	5. Chapter 5: Sight

_**Author**__**'**__**s**__**Note**__:__OMGosh! __Thank __you __soooo __much __for __the __awesome __reviews!_

_Special __mention: DestinyKeyblader28_, _KairiXSora4ever, __FreakazoidLoser__, __Kairi9898 __&& __Meandor711__! __I__'__m __so __happy! __Your __reviews __is __my __energy __drink! I updated as soon as I could after reading your reviews! __Wahaha! __ILY __:)) _

_I __hope __you__'__ll __keep __reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Sight<p>

"Where did she go?" The brunette wondered while looking for the auburn that he just saw earlier. While entering a dim place he passed by a girl and woman.

"Neechan was really nice mom!" the little girl chuckled.

"I see." The woman replied.

_Neechan...?_ The brunette thought. _Could __it __be __her__…__?_ He then looked at the disgraceful place he was heading. _But __in __a __place __like __this__… _And then he started to walk.

"Where is she…?" The brunette said all over again and sighed. "…maybe she went home already." Because he wasn't able to find her, Sora decided to leave when suddenly he heard a voice. A female voice.

"Let go of me! LET GO!"

_This __voice!_ Sora then looked where the voice was coming from. He quickly ran off to find her. And then he heard a group of guys chuckling and that's when he found out where she was.

"So… where should we start?" A man pervertedly said as he looks at the auburn from head to toe. "Ahh… I know where…" The gang started to make a fuss.

Without any hesitation, the brunette went to them.

"Please don't! Let go of me!" The auburn was too weak to struggle against the man.

When the man was about to reach her, Sora quickly went to stop him. He held the man's wrist from touching the auburn.

^O^

"You heard her old man." A boy said while stopping the man's hand from touching the auburn. "Let go of her."

The boy's voice made Kairi open her eyes. _This __voice_. When she did, she saw a hand that was going to touched her and another hand stopping it. She went to look for the hand that stopped the man and got shocked! _This __guy__…__!__It__'__s __the__… __boy __I __met!_

"WHAT!" The man who was stopped got mad. "JUST WHO IS THIS LITTLE BO—" the man cut off what he was about to say when the brunette gave him a cold look. The man suddenly trembled just by looking at the boy. "Just who the hell…"

"Don't even try to touch this girl with your filthy hands." The brunette said and this made Kairi surprised.

"WHAT!" the man shouted and suddenly the brunette fiercely tighten his hold and made the man shout in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Boss!"

"Boss!" the man's gang started to shout and went to their boss. The man groaned in pain and held his broken wrist. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAND!"

"I broke your hand… obviously." The brunette calmly said.

"WHAT!"

"But don't worry, you still have your left hand." The brunette said and smirked. "…or should I break it too?"

"You bastard!" few of the gang stood angrily.

The auburn got scared. She don't know what to do. The brunette step in front of her, blocking… protecting her.

"Stay behind… I'll protect you."

Kairi was surprised on what he said. _'…__I__'__ll __protect __you.__'_ Did she just heard clearly? Or were her thoughts messing up with her?

The bad guys went and attacked him but they were beaten all to the ground.

"Who's next?" the brunette said and smirked.

The auburn was shocked on what's happening. _How __did __he__…__?_ The auburn thought while looking at his back.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! GET HIM!" the man ordered but his gang didn't move an inch.

"B-boss… he is inhuman." The rest of the gang trembled with fear after what the brunette did.

"YOU COWARDS!"

"Sorry BOSS!" the gang cried and felt sorry to their selves.

"ANYWAY, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" the gang ran away and this leave the auburn and brunette speechless. (A/N: Wahaha! ;D)

_Did __he __just __scared __them __away__…__?_ The auburn thought. She then looked at the brunette who was standing in front of her. _When __everything __was __about __to __fell, __he __suddenly __appeared__… __and __saved __me._

The brunette turned to her and this made her looked down and blushed.

"You okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" The brunette asked at the auburn and noticed her wrist having scratches.

"I-I'm okay…" _My __heart__… __it __keeps __pounding__…_ the auburn blushed hard and turns away. "T-Thank you!"

This made the brunette smiled at her. He went to get something in his pocket and took her hand.

"Wha..?"

He tied his handkerchief in her wrist. "You shouldn't walk in places like this alone next time." The brunette said. "It's really troublesome."

"I know."

The brunette suddenly blushed and scratched his head. Sora knew that the auburn helped the girl that passed by him earlier. And then silence came… The brunette looked at her and remembered their previous meeting. _Maybe, __I __should __apologize __from __the __incident __previously__…_

_This guy… he really saved me just now. _

"Uhm…" The two both said in unison. "What..?"

"Y-you go first." The brunette said.

"Thank you for saving me just now…" _Did __I __said __it __correctly__…__? __I__'__m __getting __nervous._

The brunette got surprised by this and he smiled. "No problem." _I__'__m __glad __I __found __you._

"I'm Kairi." The auburn smiled and lent her hand in front him.

_Kairi__…__? __The __opposite __of __my __name. _But the brunette was hesitating to give his real name. He doesn't want this girl to know him… the real him. He wants this girl to know the only side that he really wants. He gently took her hands and shook. "I'm Sky." _I __think __she __wouldn__'__t __figure __out __my __real __name __with __this. __After all, __it__'__s __the __English __term __of __my __real __name._

_Sky__… _The auburn then remembered about the bracelet and what the old woman told her. '… _just __as __the __pendant__'__s __color __presented, __it __will __always __protect __and __make __you __safe__'_. This made her smiled at him. "Sky then… nice to meet you!"

"Same here, Kairi."

Kairi then quickly pulled back. She crossed her arms and turned away. "…b-but!" the auburn said nervously.

"Hmm?"

"…t-that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did previously!"

"What?" Sora confusedly asked. _Previously?_ He then remembered their first meeting and frowned. "Look, it was your fault! I don't care about you forgiving me!"

"Wha..?" Kairi turned to him. "W-who needs your apology anyway!"

Sora went to her and faced her closely. "Oh really?" And when they were aware that were too close, they both blushed and turned away.

_This __girl__… __she__'__s __getting __on __my __nerves__… _"You know what, instead of saying those things to me. You should be grateful because I saved you!"

Kairi felt guilt. She knew he was right. "I know! I already said my thanks!"

"Thanks… in not enough. You owe me big time." Sora insisted.

"If you don't want my thanks then fine!" Kairi then turned and started to walked out. _Why __is __he __even __here __at __the __first __place!_

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sora held her arm and felt something.

"I'm going home!" Kairi shouted.

"Alright…" Sora then let her go. He was bothered. "Let me take you home…"

This made the auburn shocked. "What…? W-why do you have to?"

"You're not feeling well…" Sora said worriedly.

The auburn then noticed that she was breathing hardly and was feeling weak. But she refuses.

"It's okay… you've helped me so much today…" Kairi blushed so hard and turned away. "…you're too thoughtful."

Sora was moved on what she said. This made him more desperate in her. He felt like he can't leave the auburn alone.

^O^

"Sora!" Hayner shouted and hang his arm around the brunette's neck.

"What?" Sora groaned. It was early in the morning and he was not in the mood. He felt doing something else than going to school.

"We haven't seen each other for 12 hours and I miss you already brunette boy! Is that all you can say!"

"Right…" Sora continues to walk and was thinking deeply.

"So, I heard you guys went to a public school and Roxas said that they're school uniform looks the same as our uniform! Man! If only..."

Sora ignored Hayner, he didn't pay attention to what he said. He's attention was more on his thoughts… on the auburn. _I wonder if she's feeling okay now._

'…_you've helped me so much today… you're too thoughtful.'_

The brunette keeps thinking about what happened yesterday night, he always keep thinking about her.

"Hey!" Hayner waved his hand in front of him. The brunette got distracted. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. You must be thinking about _your_ girl." Hayner teased.

"No. I don't have a girl or whatever you're thinking."

"Then can you tell us about the auburn?" Another voice came in, it was Riku's.

"What…?"

"Roxas told us. Haha! You thought we'd never figured out did 'ya?" Riku laughed and slap Sora's back.

"Pssh. We are not—"

"Why don't you introduce this auburn to us huh?"

"No way. I'm telling you guys—"

"So you only want her for yourself…"

"NO. Who would want that girl!"

"Alright, alright. We were just teasing you. Nothing to be hyped-up."

Sora turned away.

^O^

"Is she alright Auntie?" Selphie asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet Selph, she's been like this since yesterday night. I'll call a doctor." Kairi's mom said and hurriedly ran downstairs.

"Her fever is so high and she's breathing uncontrollably!" Namine said in a nervous breaking down voice while wiping Kairi's sweat in the forehead.

"Kai! Hang on!" Selphie cried.

"B-Big… brother…" Kairi said in a soft voice while breathing hardly.

Namine held Kairi's hand tightly. "Kai, everything is gonna be alright." Namine could feel the shaking of Kairi's hand.

"Kairi!" a guy's voice came in and ran into them.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note: **Waaaah! Am I confusing you guys? Don't worry everything will clear soon! Keep tracking this story :D_

_If you have any questions, suggestions or ideas… please don't forget to review! I love awesome reviews! XXX_


	6. Chapter 6: Trauma

_**Author****'****s****Note**: Since it's our semestral break this week, I might be able to update fast! ;D_

_Thank you again for the review and for my other upcoming story/series… I'll be giving you guys a spoiler… in the next chapter (7). But don't worry! This story will still be updated of course! :D_

_Enjoy Reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Trauma<p>

_This __scent_. Kairi can smell the dust and the smoke around her. She slowly opened her eyes and got terrified on what she saw… wild fire was shown before her. In it was a car burning. _Car __accident__…__?_ Her whole body shook with fear. _This __feeling__…_ she covered herself with her arms and noise started coming in her thoughts. _No! __Stop!_ She then knelt down and covered her ears as if trying to stop herself from hearing the noises from her mind. _Stop! __Stop__…_ the auburn was trembling with fear. Suddenly she heard a child crying. When she lifted her head to see who it was, she saw an auburn little girl crying, squatting in the ground, and a guy lying in front of her.

"Big brother! Please don't leave me!" As the little girl cried in the guy's chest, the guy touched the girl's cheeks and the little girl held into his hands.

The guy spoke something to the little girl and his hands fell from the girl's cheek. The little girl cried out loud. "Big brother! NO! Don't leave me!" The girl started to caress her cheeks using the guy's hand.

The auburn who was watching them across the incident started to cry. Tears were starting to flow from her eyes, to her cheeks and down to her knees. _If __only__… __If __only __none __of __these __things __happened__… _

'_I'll protect you' _

The auburn stopped from her despair when she suddenly heard someone. Everything was then covered with white and became empty. She stood up and wiped her tears. _Just __now__… __I __heard __someone__…_When she turned, she saw someone standing not from a far from her. She was at the back looking at the guy. The guy had an auburn hair.

"Big brother…?" Kairi called the guy. "…is that you…?"

The guy seemed to have heard her and when he was about to turn behind… the auburn haired faded slowly and turned into a spiked-hair and the hair color became brown. The face that she had loved turns into someone that made her heart calm from being torn. The boy gave her a warm smile and…

Gently… she opened her eyes. The auburn woke up and got up from her bed. She groaned and touched her head. "That dream." she whispered to herself.

"What dream?" A guy's voice caught her attention and this made the auburn looked from where he was. "You're finally awake."

As she turned to her left, she saw a guy sitting in the chair while reading a magazine. The guy had a long red spiky hair and he possessed the color of emerald in his eyes, it was her cousin.

"Axel…" Kairi said and sighed. "Why… are you here?"

"What do you think?" Axel replied in a question while scanning the pages in the magazine he was reading. "Wow! The models today are amazing! Hmmm."

"Oh… so you're worried about me, huh." Kairi grinned at Axel.

"What else could be the reason? I skipped classes today because of you."

Kairi looked down and felt guilt. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't give me that face! Now, get me some water!" Axel shouted and smirked at the auburn.

"What? Why the hell do I have to be one to get you a water!" Kairi said angrily. She took a pillow and threw it at the red head. "Go get it yourself!"

Axel evaded the pillow and took off from his seat. "Alright, alright." He went to the auburn and touched her forehead. "You seem okay now."

"Y-yeah. I guess so." The auburn simply answered.

"Are you having nightmares lately?" Axel randomly asked.

The auburn knew what he meant. She turned away and cover herself in her bed. "Mind your own business red head."

"Ohh… look whose talking."

"Pfft."

"Are you having a dream about him again?"

Kairi pouted on what he knew. She covered herself with the blanket from avoiding Axel's question.

Axel on the other hand didn't expect her to answer him, he quickly changed the topic. "By the way, Selphie and Namine were here earlier."

"Really!" Kairi got up from the bed so fast when she heard her best friends names.

"Yeah, they wanted to watch over you but I told them to go back to school."

"I see." Kairi looked down and then she remembered her mom. "What about mom? Where is she?"

"About Auntie, I told her that I'll be the one who'll take care of you so there's nothing to worry. She went to work after the doctor checked on you."

"I'm glad." Kairi smiled with this. She thought that everything will be a mess again because of what happened to her just now. She doesn't want to bother her mom or her friends because of her.

Axel secretly smiled at her expression. He was glad that Kairi was fine now. "And oh… Auntie prepared a meal for you downstairs… should I bring it here?"

"No thanks!" Kairi took off from her bed. "I'll eat them downstairs." She then hurriedly ran off to the door. "Let's go!"

"Right…" before Axel followed Kairi, he noticed a picture frame displayed in the wall beside the door. In it was a guy with a red hair holding an auburn little girl. Axel smiled mildly. "Genesis, you look so happy there huh? I'm taking good care of her in your place. She misses you always."

"Axeeeel! Help me find the can opener!" The auburn shouted downstairs.

"Be right there!"

^O^

_Kairi__… __I __wonder__… __If __we__'__ll __meet __again_. The brunette thought of himself while looking at sky through the window. _Kairi__… __sea __huh__…_

'…_you're too thoughtful.' _

The brunette suddenly smiled and smirked. _I __never __thought __she __has __her __cute __side __with __her._

'_Who needs your apology anyway!'_

Sora frowned and scratched his head. _Why __am __I __thinking __about __her! __That! __That __stubborn __girl!_

"Sora… you okay there?"

Sora got surprised when the teacher called him. He forgot that he was still in class. He immediately composed himself and lends his back on his chair.

"Of course ma'am."

"Good then." The teacher went back to what she was doing and the girls in their class started to giggle.

_KRINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!_

It was noon and the students started their lunch. Riku, Roxas and Sora were in the rooftop eating.

"Finally its lunch time!" Riku said and stretched his arms and yawn.

"So Roxas, what about this _Namine_ girl?" Riku suddenly asked the blonde while eating his burger.

"Namine?" the brunette confusedly asked.

"Ah! If you could have seen her! She's so beautiful! Her eyes… are mesmerizing!" Roxas said and grinned.

This made the two surprised of what the blonde was saying at first and then they burst into laughter.

"Man! I'm proud so of you! You're both in love! You and Sora!"

"What!" Sora and Roxas said in unison. Roxas turned away and blushed while the brunette was pissed.

"Stop kidding!"

"Denial…"

"Don't even start or I'll start talking about _her_…" Sora warned.

"Alright! You got me." Riku surrendered and remembered something. "By the way Sora."

"What?"

"I've heard your company, the Destiny Institute, are giving donations in a charity."

"Hmm? Since when?"

"What? You didn't know cousin?"

"No." Sora wondered why his parents didn't tell him when they had plenty of chances to. He started to get a bad feeling about this. _What __are __they __planning __to __do?_

"I've also heard that they're going to hold a press conference. You sure your parents didn't tell you any of this?"

"No they don't." Sora started to doubt. He wants to figure out what was going on. "Riku…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where's the presscon will be held?"

"Yes."

^O^

"I wonder if Kai's alright." Selphie worriedly said while she lends her back on the wall."

"Don't worry Selph, she will be fine. Axel told us so." Namine said and smiled at the brunette girl.

"Of course I will be!" the auburn suddenly appeared and this made her two friends surprised.

"Kairi!" Namine and Seplhie both said in unison and ran to the auburn and hugged her.

"Are you okay?"

"Is your fever gone?"

"Axel take care of you right?"

"Or did he carelessly left you?"

"Have you taken your lunch?"

"W-wait! Stop! You guys are interrogating me."

They both sighed and laughed.

"We're sorry, we were worried about you." The blonde explained. They were worrying about the auburn the whole morning after leaving from the auburn's house and getting in school.

"I'm fine and Axel did took care of me. He also took me here in school."

"Woah! Really? Where is he now?"

"He went to school already."

"I see, your absence were a talk about in school! Everyone was asking us if you were doing fine."

"No wonder…"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier when Axel dropped me here…"

Xxx (earlier/flashback)

"We're here." Axel said and patted the auburn's head. "…you take care now, okay little girl?"

"Pssh." Kairi took Axel's hand from her head. "Stop treating me a little girl."

"Oh… isn't this a sight? Our Kairi is grown up?" Axel teased.

"Right…"

The students noticed the auburn's presence and started to make a fuss.

"Look! It's Kairi!"

"Yeah! She's back!"

Students started to gather and greeted her happily.

"Wha…?" the auburn was surprised by this.

"Since when did get so popular?" Axel smiled mildly.

xxX (ends)

"Isn't that great Kai! We love you that much!" Selphie said and grinned.

Kairi never thought of this. She never thought that she would be loved by these people. She chuckled and smiled shyly. "Yes."

^O^

"The school just ended."

"What's up with Sora just now…?" Hayner asked.

"Who knows. He is just depressed because his parents didn't invite him in the press conference this afternoon." Riku answered.

"Press conference? You mean about the charity thingy?"

"Seems like."

^O^

"Welcome back master Sora." The maid greeted him when he went out of the car and took his school bag.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Uhmm—" the maid looked down as if she was hesitating to answer his master's question. "…they… they…"

"Nevermind." Sora didn't let the maid to answer him and went inside seriously. _As __expected, __they__'__re __keeping __it __from __me._

Sora started to uncuff his tie as he went to his room. When got inside his room, he started to dressed himself. He wore a white shirt and a brown cargo pants with the crown necklace that he always wore. He put his cap, with a 'KH' written on it, on for covering his face.

^O^

When Kairi was on her way home. She noticed a group of people making a noise nearby. She then heard a voice of female reporter broadcasting from the city T.V. live and this made her stop and join the people who were there.

"_Today, live! We will witness the live press conference of the CEO from the Destiny Institute about their Charity lately…"_

_Destiny __Institute? __It __sounds __familiar._ The auburn thought and had a strange feeling.

When the camera started to roll to the people they were talking about, Kairi was in shocked! _Them__…_

The press conference started and so the interview.

"_Mrs. President, we thank you for inviting us to your conference."_

"_It__'__s __our __pleasure.__"_ The beautiful lady with a brown haired, who look like she was just in her twenties answered.

_TSK!_ The auburn started to look at the city T.V. with a glare as if she was trying to melt the people there. She got mad and turned away. _Disgusting!_

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p>Axel: HAHAHA!<p>

Kairi, Namine, Roxas && Sora: …

Axel: WAHAHAHA!

Sora: Hey…

Axel: BWAHAHAHA!

Roxas: ?

Namine: You okay Axel?

Axel: Of course I am! I'm just happy because I finally appeared in the story! WAHAHA!

Kairi: Right… anyway guys, don't forget to leave your love to us okay?

Roxas: ?... Love?

Sora: She means reviews!

Roxas: Oh.

Namine: Your reviews will be very very very appreciated so much!

Kairi, Namine, Roxas & Sora: THANK YOU FOR READING! –bows-

Axel: BWAHAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7: Distance

_**Author****'****s****Note:** Waaaah! Sorry it took me so long to update! My microsoft word had a problem lately! T^T But I was glad because the prologue was unharmed. Dang it! I was half done of this chappy and I have to start writing all over again! ;c_

_Here is the prologue of my other story… hope you guys will like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It's been 3 months since I was dumped by the guy I loved. The worst thing that ever happened in my life. To think that we've been together for almost half a year. Everything… everything disappeared.

"Kairi, I don't think we're getting our relationship any further." A boy with a brown spiky haired said. The boy in front of me. The one that I've cherish the most.

"W-what? What are you talking about Sora…?" I said in a nervous and solemn voice.

"You know what I mean." He looked down and everything he said was getting confusing to me. Getting deep.

For a minute he didn't speak and I started to get this weird feeling from him. I put my hand in my chest and my heart started to caught up of what I'm feeling right now.

"Sora… what's wrong…? You haven't contacted me for these past few days, I was worried about you. And suddenly you called me to meet up—"

"I'm breaking up with you."

These words. I must be hearing things that aren't supposed to be heard. He's gotta be kidding me. No. I started to get humiliated.

"No! Y-you're kidding right? No way Sora!"

But his eyes. His eyes were so deep that night, so serious. I can't tell if he was kidding or not. The way that he looked at me... his face… the boy that never lied.

"I'm sorry Kairi." He turned away. "We're over." And he started to walk… leaving me.

I was frozen on where I stood. I wanted to run and stop him but my body was shaking so badly. My tears started to fell, flowing endlessly. "NO! You can't leave me! You can't! You promised to stay with me forever!" I shouted and tried to overcome my fear. My fear of losing him. My tears… they're covering me from seeing him now. He continued to walk like my words didn't reach to him.

I don't want to feel this excruciating pain. I'm broken. His words, such hurtful words that shattered my heart into pieces like a broken a glass. Is this the end? Does relationship really ends like that? Leaving someone broken. Those happy memories that we shared together… will turned into dust just like that? Someone… someone… please fix me. But I know no one could. No one could make me feel the way I am again. The only person could hurt me like this and make me whole again… is him… Sora. But I don't think he'll come back, ever again.

Everything was new again. Until… I met this guy.

"Ms! Watch out!"

"What?" When I went to look who it was. Someone who was riding on a skate board was approaching me. The boy riding in it was about to hit me when suddenly someone hugged me and we both fell into the river.

"Dang it!" a blonde spiky haired guy said with a frustration face while he was getting up.

"Why did you just…!" I shouted at him. We are now wet and when he looked at me. I was captured by his eyes. He reminds me of the boy I knew. Though they have the same eyes, I can tell that he is different. Very different. Since then, my life encountered a big _**RESTART.**_

_**Author****'****s****Note**: Cut! End of the prologue! What do you think? Nyahaha! Anyway, look forward to it guys! :D_

_And! Here comes chappy 7~ Tentenenenen! Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Distance<p>

"So Mrs. President, what can you say about the comments of the public about the charity?" a reporter asked the woman in front of her. The woman had a brown hair and her hair was laid back. The woman give the media a smile and answer the reporter's question.

"Well, we're glad to hear the good comments coming from the public about our charity. It's a good thing to share the blessings that we have." The woman smiled again and the media in that conference clapped their hands and cameras were flashing at her.

"Of course." The reporter agreed at the woman's answer and faced the camera who was rolling broadcast in the television. "Here at the president's side is no other than her husband, the supervisor and the head owner of the Destiny Institute!" the reporter then now faced and was referring to the man with black hair who was sitting beside the brown haired woman in the conference.

"Good evening." The man greeted the media.

Across the conference room was a boy who was watching them with a doubtful look. Yes, it was Sora in a disguise. He wore a simple shirt, cargo pants and cap. He then lowered his cap to cover his face for the people there not to know him.

The conference ended shortly and the media started to leave. Sora was still there guarding and waiting for the people he had laid his eyes on earlier. When he saw the black haired man and the woman left the conference room, he immediately followed them secretly.

"I gotta go now honey." The man said to the woman and the woman nodded.

"Tell him everything when you get home." The woman said worriedly. "I have to go now too, I have to be ready in a solo interview later."

The man nodded and left. Sora, who was watching and listening to them, looked down. He then followed the woman to the dressing room.

When the woman sat on the chair, she was shocked to see someone behind her through the mirror. She quickly stood up and turned to the boy. "W-who are you!"

The boy simply lifted his head and his eyes were so deep, giving the woman a serious look. "It's me… mom."

"Sora…?"

"What else do you expect?"

"Oh dear…!" Her mom shouted and hugged him. "What brought you here? And… what are these clothes you're wearing?"

"Mom…"

"This cap… why are you wearing a cap like this?" His mom was obviously trying to avoid him to say something. His mom was about to take off the cap when he suddenly held her wrist from doing so.

"Mom, what are you and dad planning to do?"

"What…? What are you talking about dear?"

"The charity… donations… what are you guys trying to do?"

"About that… we were just trying to help the children by giving our donations dear."

"Really mom? Then why didn't you and dad told me about this earlier? Why were you keeping this from me?"

"We were going to say this to you soon—"

"Soon! You mean after it will happen!" Sora burst into anger and doubts. He can't control his self any longer. He knew his parents were up to something. "No mom! You and dad are up to something! What I want to know is, what is this charity all about! Our company was bankrupt mom! We lost a million from our investments! I was trying to help to get it all back and then I never thought that this would happen!"

"I can explain dear…" his mom said and held his son's hands. Sora calmed his self and his mom looked at him in the eyes. "Everything… everything was part of your dad's plan… everything was for the company, for us… to get the money we lost. With this we can get more investors and sponsors."

Sora then understood of what her mother has said and this made him even angrier than before.

"So you guys are using the public?"

"Yes. The conference earlier was to lure the other companies and to show them that we weren't affected of the crisis that happened to us… and also to make them think that we're still the—"

"The oh-so-wealthy company from before…?" Sora hid his anger and pull his hand from his mom's. His mom then looked down and started to felt guilt.

"I'm going home." Sora turned around and left his mom without looking back.

^O^

_Disgusting! __Lies! __They__'__re __all __lies!_ The auburn, who was walking down in the street, thought of her self angrily. After watching the live conference from the city T.V. earlier, she was in the bad mood. She felt disgust and anger. _Those __people! __They__'__re __the __ones__…_ Images were coming inside to her mind. She started to fight her thoughts. _No! __Stop! _Kairi started to walk fastly when she suddenly bumped someone in the way.

"I'm sorry!" the two said in unison. Without looking who it was, the auburn left when someone grabbed her arm.

"It's you!" the boy said. "Kairi."

When the auburn looked at him, she then recognized the boy. "Sky…?"

_Sky__…__?_ Sora remembered that he only gave Kairi the other name of his name, not the real one. He then noticed that Kairi was sweating and her lips were pale. "Are you alright?"

The auburn stubbornly turned away and pulled her arm from him. "W-what do you care?" But despite of her acting so stubborn, Sora could see the gloom expression through her eyes.

"Right… I shouldn't have bothered and asked."

"Why are you even here? You're stalking me, aren't you?" The auburn said and was calmed of what she felt earlier.

"What? Who would stalk you?"

"Probably, you would."

"Wait, maybe you're the one who was being a stalker here."

"Wha—" when Kairi was about to say something back to Sora, she saw something unexpected behind Sora's back. She saw a guy with an auburn hair and his figure looks exactly the same as his… big brother…? This made Kairi froze for a second.

Sora then noticed the weird expression that the auburn made. "Hey, are you—" before the brunette could say anything else, Kairi ran and passed into him.

"Wait! Big brother!" Kairi shouted and was running hastily.

"Oh my! Someone stop her! The stop lights are…!" a woman shouted nearby and this made the auburn stopped in the middle of the road. When she turned where she was, lights and a honking of a car were coming to her. She got frightened and immediately someone hugged her and they flew to the other side.

When she opened her eyes, she then knew that the brunette was the one who saved her. "Sky…"

"That was really careless." Sora whispered to her. He then let go of her and they both got up.

Kairi realized what happened to her just now. She lost control of herself back there when she saw someone who looked like her brother. She got carried away and followed the guy unconsciously, not knowing that the stoplights changed.

"I'm sorry." The auburn looked down and felt guilt. "I'm really—"

"It's okay." The brunette smiled and patted her head. He knew that something was bothering her. People then started to surround them.

"Are you okay young man?"

"You okay boy?" This was randomly asked by the people who gathered there.

Sora nodded and smiled. "I'm alright, no harm done." The people were glad with the brunette's answered and started to chuckle.

"That was really dangerous dear." A woman said to Kairi and this made her embarrassed on what she just did.

"She wasn't feeling well that's why she unconsciously ran and didn't notice the traffic lights." Sora said suddenly and this made Kairi saved from saying anything.

"I see, anyway, becareful next time dear." The woman reminded the auburn and she nodded.

^O^

"I'm home." Axel said as he was coming into their house.

"Welcome home Axel." A woman's voice answered coming from their kitchen, it was his mom.

"What a day." Axel said and let a big sighed as he sat on the couch and lend his head back.

"Axel, I'm cooking one of Kairi's favorite meals. Do you mind if you'll take her after it's cooked?"

"Sure." The red head immediately said and was thinking that he should pay a visit to his cousin again.

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Their telephone rang and Axel went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Axel__…__?_"

"This is him speaking…" Axel lazily said and he then recognized the voice over the phone. "Auntie?"

"_Yes, __it__'__s __me. __I __was __wondering __if __Kairi __went __over __to __your __house__…__?_"

"No, she's not here." Axel was curious and got a little bit nervous by his Aunt's question. Did she mean that Kairi wasn't home yet?

"_I __see, __it__'__s __already __6pm __now __and __she __isn__'__t __home __yet._" The woman's said worriedly.

"I'll try and contact her friends."

"_That __would __help. __Thank __you __Axel._"

"No problem Auntie." Axel hanged up and ran to the door.

"Axel, where are you going?" A long black-haired pony tailed woman came out from the kitchen and asked the red head.

"I'm going out for a while; I'll be back before dinner." Axel then took off and left the house.

^O^

"Here." The brunette said and hand a soda to the auburn who was sitting in the bench. The auburn looked at him and accepted the soda.

"Thank you." Kairi solemnly said and wrapped the soda with her hands. The brunette sat beside her and glanced at her sad face.

"Something is bothering you." Sora started to open the conversation about what happened to her earlier. He doesn't want her to think he's mingling other's business but he wants to know about what's bothering to the auburn. "What happened to you back there?"

Without hesitation the auburn answered the brunette. "I saw my big brother…" Kairi paused and looked down. "…but he is dead."

Sora looked at Kairi and started to feel the depression that she feels.

"What happened…?"

"It's all their fault."

"Their…?" Sora randomly asked of what she meant.

"Those people… Destiny Institute… I hate them." Kairi angrily said as if she doesn't want to mention those words. "My brother died because of them."

Sora was shocked by this. He can't believe of what the auburn just said. The brunette started to feel something dark inside him. The brunette looked down and he was desperate to know what really happened… that made Kairi hate… them…

"Can you tell me what made you hate them…?" The brunette said and looked at the auburn with an aggressive face.

Kairi looked at the brunette and she felt like that he should know. She didn't know why but she felt like the brunette would understand her. She looked down again and gave him her answer.

"Yes."

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note: **Really sorry I updated late. I'll be getting a bit busy now and then but I'll still try to update fast for you guys. About the prologue of my other story, if you have any suggestions or ideas about it… tell me right away. And! Please don't forget to leave your reviews for this chapter, it would be love! :D_

_BTW guys, do you think I should start giving them last names? _

Roxas: Last names…? Hmm… I'm not sure.

Sora: I think it's cool?

Kairi: I don't know, what do you think Namine?

Namine: How about let's ask our readers about it?

Roxas: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Axel: That's great! If we'll have surnames, mine should be… Axel Blaze! Or or! Axel Hottie! You guys get it? Blaze? Hottie? You know like fire! WAHAHAHA!

Sora: Pathetic…

Roxas: Yeah! How about AXEL HOTYETHIC!

Kairi: Hot… what…?

Roxas: HOT YET PATHETIC! Hahaha!

Kairi & Namine: …

Sora: Nice one Roxas! Hahahaha!

Axel: ._.


	8. Chapter 8: Past

_**Author's Note**_: _Hi guys! I've updated late again, sorry about that. I've been having a hectic schedule here. School works are bugging me and my net hours has been cut off (T^T). Please continue supporting this story and about my other story, I'm starting to make it and I'm not sure when I'm going to publish it. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this far! ILY! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Past<em>

"I see… thank you Selphie. Don't worry about her I'm sure she's alright." The red head, Axel, said over the phone and then hung up. He let a big sighed and looked in a distance "Where did that child ran off to?"

^O^

"Can you tell me what made you hate them…?" The brunette said and looked at the auburn with an aggressive face.

Kairi looked at the brunette and she felt like that he should know. She didn't know why but she felt like the brunette would understand her. She looked down again and gave him her answer.

"Yes."

As the brunette stare at the auburn's eyes, he felt like the auburn trusted him. Sora is now having mix feelings. He doesn't know what or where his feelings should go. The auburn was now paying attention to the soda she was holding, nervously.

The brunette broke the silence. He sighed and chuckled. "It's okay, you can trust me." He smiled at the auburn and with this she felt she can trust him fully.

"It all started when they became dad's company partner, the Destiny Institute. If it weren't because of my dad's help their company wouldn't still exist. At first everything was doing fine, but then… they betrayed dad." Kairi said in a deep voice. She was starting to feel the feelings she felt back then, anger and hatred.

The brunette who was listening to her was in deep surprised. He never knew that he would know these things from the auburn. _Betrayal_. He want to feel bad of what Kairi said but something is telling him that he doesn't have the right. Though it'll pains him what will the auburn say next, he is ready to listen.

"My big brother, Genesis, was helping out dad though he's still studying in high school. I was 7 years old back then. He was always there looking out for dad, mom… and me. When he knew that the D.I. cheated and betrayed the company, he didn't want to let it go but dad stopped him. Our company then started to fall… bankrupt. There was nothing that dad can do, he had to close the business. Big brother then asked another chance for him to get the company back. But neither big brother can't do anything. He became aggressive. It was then I noticed that something weird was going on. I've been seeing weird people watching or following us, but big brother didn't. His thoughts were occupied. And then one day the incident happen…"

Sora couldn't help but notice that Kairi's voice was starting to get so solemn and down. He looked down as if he was guilty on what happened to the auburn. He knew what's next.

"The day when my brother picked me up from school. Someone called him. I don't know who it was but he was happy. He hurriedly started to drive and we went off. On our way

home… big brother noticed a car following from behind. He recognized the people who were following us, the people from… Destiny Institute. He turned the car and changed the route. He was driving so fast to make them lost our track. But, they started to shoot. Big brother knew what's gonna happened next…" Kairi's tears started to fall and Sora looked down. He started to feel something dark inside him. The auburn wiped her tears before she continued. "… they hit our tires and it made the car out of balance. Big brother got me out from the car before it stumbles and explode. They're… They're really horrible! I… I hate them!" The auburn's tears fell uncontrollably. Memories started to overflow and everything was coming back at once to her.

The brunette couldn't help himself but feel the anger. He knew that the auburn was right. He became the witness of his parents doing, and this made him to rebel. Sora held his hand tight and thought about everything. He have to make things right.

"Me too." The brunette suddenly said.

Kairi looked at him in curiosity and asked. "W-what…?"

Sora met the auburn's gaze. Whatever he'll say… he have to make things right.

^O^

_The subscriber cannot be reach. Please try again later._

"Ugh! Where in world is that kid!" Axel irritably said and scratched his head. He's been dialing Kairi's number but it keeps saying that it cannot be reach. He looked every store he passed by hoping that Kairi might be there, but there was no sign of the auburn. This made Axel more worried.

^O^

"I hate them too." Sora said to Kairi seriously.

This made her surprised, that the brunette knows about them. Though she doesn't know why, she somewhat felt at ease knowing that someone was sharing the same feelings as her. She knew this guy would understand her.

The brunette stood up and went to the auburn. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine… trust me."

Kairi looked at the brunette who was standing in front her and he was lending his handkerchief to her.

"Don't cry. Crying will only take you back on what happened before."

The auburn was surprised on what the brunette said. _He's right_. He took the handkerchief and looked down.

"And…crying will only make you grow old fast."

"Wha—" before the auburn could say anything, the brunette interrupted her.

"I think smiling would fit you the best."

Kairi was surprised on what he said. She looked at the brunette, who was looking away from her, and in an instant this made her heart skipped a beat. Sora in the other side was getting reddish on what he just said. Why did he just told her that? He has never done or said something like that in his whole life. But there's nothing he can do. He doesn't want this girl to cry.

Kairi secretly smiled. "T-thank you."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Seriously… thank you." Kairi insisted. "You've really helped me." She blushed and turned away.

Sora scratched his head and looked away. "O-okay." _Damn, she's so cute! _

"I don't really know anything about you, but I'm glad that I met you." Kairi said. "If there's anything you need, please tell me." _Why am I telling him this? _The auburn thought. But no matter what the auburn does, she felt like she have to get close to this brunette. _This feeling… so light._

"There is…" Sora suddenly said and their eyes met.

The auburn couldn't take her eyes off from him, she was captured. "What is it…?"

"I want you…" Sora started. "I want you to trust me."

Kairi was surprised. _Trust him?_ Or more, she was confused. She doesn't know what the brunette was trying to tell her.

"Trust you…? What do you mean?"

"What I meant was… trust me in everything. Let me protect you… Kairi."

Kairi's heart started to beat so fast that she doesn't even know if it's gonna explode or not. She blushed so hard and covered her face. _What… is he trying to do? What's this feeling! _

"Are you alright?"

"W-what are you saying suddenly?!"

Sora simply smiled. "I—"

"Kairi!"

A voice came and interrupted them. They went to look who it was.

"Axel!" The auburn shouted and stood up.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Axel shouted in exhaustion. "What the hell happened? We've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry." Kairi looked down and felt sorry for making this guy worried again.

Axel put her hand in her head and patted. "You're really troublesome."

The brunette in the other hand was in mere confusion. _Red hair. Her brother?_

Axel noticed the brunette's presence and looked at him. "Who's that guy?"

"Hmm?" Kairi turned and looked at the brunette. "He is Sky."

"Sky?"

"Yes. Sky this is Axel, my cousin."

The brunette was caught on Axel's awkward glare. _What's with this guy…_

"Hey Kairi." Axel called seriously.

"What?"

"Is this guy your boyfriend?"

"Huh..?" The two said in unison and got froze on what Axel just said.

"Just what…!"

"I'M GONNA BREAK HIS BONE TO PIECES!" Axel shouted and started to march. "HOW DARE HE TAKE YOU IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

"Wha..?" The brunette was speechless.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! AXEL!" Kairi got embarassed and mad.

"Is he not!?"

"No! He's not!"

"Then why are you with this whimp!?"

_What the… WHIMP!?_ The brunette shouted in his mind. Did Axel just called him whimp!? (LOL!)

"He is not what you think he is!"

"What?" Axel was about to say something else when he noticed the auburn was serious. The auburn looked away.

"He… he saved me. I owe him my life." The auburn said in gentle words.

Axel calmed himself. "I see." But Axel felt something else from the brunette. Something that he mustn't let his guard down. "Anyway, let's go home Kai."

The auburn nodded and turned to the brunette. Axel put his hand on the Kairi's shoulder guiding her and they turned to leave.

"My favor." Sora suddenly said and the auburn stopped. "Please return my favor, Kairi."

The auburn smiled and responded. "Yes." And they left.

The brunette touched his forehead and looked down. He then suddenly smiled.

"She's interesting than I thought."

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope this chappy doesn't bore you. If there are any suggestions, comments or ideas you wanna tell me. Then please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! Thaaaank youuu so much for reading! God bless you! Yes, you! XXX_


	9. Chapter 9: Ease

_**Author's Note**: My advance (and late update) Christmas present to you guys! :D_

_Updating 2 chapters in a row (making up for my tardiness ;c). School works gives you a headache, seriously, when will I be able to take a break!? Coughs* _

_Anyway, advance merry Christmas to you guys! Don't know if I'll be able to update after this chappy (Christmas is coming! :D) so yeah, I'll get more busier (-.-'). But! Cheer up! A miracle might happen and maybe I might turn into a robot and keeps working in the next chapter during Christmas break ;D _

_Wish me luck! *O*_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Ease<em>

"Good morning master Sora." The maids greeted as Sora went to their kitchen to take his breakfast.

"Good morning little prince."

"Good morning mom." He gave his mom a warm smile and went to sit in his chair across the table.

"It seems like we're in a good mood?" His mom asked and gave him a big smile.

"Mhmm." Sora replied and smiled in return.

"Dear, I'm sorry."

"It's okay mom. I understand now."

Sora's mom smiled at him mildly and went to hug him. "I knew you would."

But Sora concealed his feelings inside of him. Someday he will make everything alright. His mom went back to her seat and brought up a topic.

"Sora dear, do you remember your cousin? Cloud?" His mom asked suddenly.

"Of course." Sora answered directly. How can he forget that guy? The brother of Roxas. "Why?" The brunette asked while he took a sip in his glass.

"He's getting married." His mom said bluntly and this made the brunette spilled the water in shock.

"W-what!?" Sora said in a shocking way as if he can't believe what he was hearing right now. "Is that even… possible?"

"Don't say that dear. Cloud is a descent and a fine looking man. After all, he is already 26 years old; he's in the right age to get married. "

"I mean, that's too sudden. I didn't even heard him having a _girlfriend_." Sora protested.

"Didn't Roxas tell you?"

"No."

"Then you better ask him dear."

^O^

"Kai, you've been coming home late for the past few days." A woman said to the auburn who was eating in front of her across the table. "Are you hiding something from me honey?"

"Eh? Hiding something?" The auburn asked in confusion. The only reason she's coming home late is because strange things was happening to her. But why would her mom asked that she was hiding something suddenly? She came home safe and sound, like there's nothing happened to her. "What do you mean mom?"

"I mean… uhhh… stuffs like…"

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _

The doorbell rang and their conversation got interrupted.

"I'll go get it." Kairi said and stood up quickly to open the door.

When she opened the door, she was surprised. "Axel!" The red haired guy was wearing his college uniform and was standing in front of their door.

"Yoh." Axel greeted.

"Why are you here?" The auburn asked and crossed her arms.

"Axel, you're early." The auburn's mom greeted.

"Good morning Auntie."

"Good timing. Kai's finished eating her breakfast."

"What?" Kairi confusedly said.

"I see Auntie." Axel said and turned to Kairi. "Hey, hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Wha-?"

"Starting today, you'll be going with Axel to school."

"And going home." Axel continued and grinned.

"Mom! Why!?"

"It's for your own good honey."

"Own good!?" Kairi then turned and went to Axel. She gave him a doubtful look. "Don't tell me you told something to mom." She angrily whispered to the red head guy.

"No, I didn't." Axel whispered back.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm… well, she did asked me a favor after asking her _that_."

~ (flashback)

"Thank you for bringing her home Axel"

"No problem Auntie." Axel said and was about to leave when he remembered something and called up. "Auntie…"

"Hmm?"

"Is Kairi getting in relationships?" Axel asked and this made the woman in front of her blank and frozen on what he just said.

~ (end of flashback)

"Why you…!" The auburn angrily said.

"I only asked."

"I'm so gonna get you for asking her in that stupid question!"

"Heh." Axel smirked and patted the auburn's head. "Kairi, go get your bag and let's go."

"Well, it seems like everything is going fine."

"Yes, Auntie."

"Mom!"

^O^

"Hey blondie!" A silver haired guy shouted in the lobby, it was Riku and with him was Hayner and Sora. When the blonde heard Riku, he immediately got nervous and started to walk fast. "Hey Roxas!"

Roxas then started to run in the lobby.

"Running away huh!"

"Let's go!" Sora signaled and the three of them ran to catch the blonde.

"This is bad!" Roxas shouted as he continued to run away from them. Well, he should because he should save his life from his friends for not telling them about his brother. As they were chasing, the students were disturbed by their noise and some were making way for them.

"Damn! He runs so fast!" Hayner said as they keep chasing the blonde.

"Let's keep chasing! I've got an idea, we'll catch him soon." Sora said and smirked.

Roxas looked ahead and was glad on what he saw. He smiled and glanced at the back.

"He's going to the library!" Riku shouted. Why woudn't he? Once Roxas can enter the library, they will stop chasing him because detention will be the consequence if they'll make a mess.

"Sora! Your plan!"

When the blonde was about to turn to the library…

"NAMINE!"

… Roxas suddenly stopped when he heard the name and in a moment… they jumped and caught the blonde.

"Haha!" Hayner laughed and locked Roxas' hands at the back.

"Alright! I GIVE UP!" Roxas surrendered.

"I can't believe you were caught off handed just by hearing _your girl's name_! Hahaha!" Riku said and they all laughed. "Nice work Sora."

"I knew he would fell for that."

"What's going on here!?" A woman shouted and put her hands in her waist.

"Nothing Ma'am!" Sora excused and grinned.

"Y-yeah! We were just glad to see Roxxy!" Hayner said and slap Roxas back so hard. The blonde grunt for he feels like his back is going to break any minute. "Right? Roxas?"

"Wha—" When the blonde was about to talk back, they started to throw a don't-you-even-dare look at him. Roxas gulped and felt like he have to save his life. "Y-ye... yes!"

"Well then Ma'am! We'll take our leave now! Sorry for the intrusion!" Riku said and they fled.

^O^

"Oh my! So you really have one!" The brunette girl shouted and stood up in surprised.

"Of course I don't!" The auburn shouted back and covered Selphie's mouth. "And please lower your voice!"

"Kairi, why didn't you tell us!? I thought we were your best friends!" The blonde sadly said.

"Seriously! Not you too Namine!" Kairi said in frustration.

"He better show his self to us! Or else!"

"I told you guys! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" A male voice came from the window and the three was surprised.

"Refi!" the three shouted in unison.

"What's this boyfriend you're talking about?"

"It's none of your b-u-s-i-n-e-s-s Refikya!" Selphie shouted. "And don't you go popping and scare people!"

"Heh, don't say that it's none of my business brunette girl." Refi calmly said and looked at the auburn with his emerald eyes. "She is _my girl_."

"What!?" Kairi shouted and got irritated. "You sure got guts in saying that all over again you despicable human being!"

"Despicable?" Refi smirked. He jumped over the window and went to the auburn. "Saying such words, aren't you the one being despicable… princess?" Refi was about to touch the auburn's hair when Namine blocked him.

"Stay away Refi!"

Refi smiled and turned away. "You'll be mine someday, Kairi Stewart." And then he left.

The auburn got angry on what he said and felt like bursting out. "Seriously! He should get a life!"

^O^

"3 years!?" Hayner shouted. "Your brother was waiting for the girl for 3 years and they've been together now for 6 years!?"

"And they're getting married!?" Riku continued.

"Yeah." Roxas said calmly.

"The hell you didn't told us Roxas!"

"You didn't ask!"

"Oh really!" Hayner angrily said and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Ow ow." The blonde grunted.

"We asked you a countless times Roxas." The brunette said and crossed his arms.

"Anyway, who's the girl? His future wife?" Riku asked and raised his eyebrow and everyone looked at Roxas.

Roxas gave them a serious face and stood straight. The blonde looked at them waiting for his answer.

"Her name is…"

^O^

"Kai." Namine called up while they were walking in the lobby bringing books to the library.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that Refi's from a wealthy family?" The blonde asked.

The auburn was surprised on what she said. _Wealthy?_ "He does?"

"Yup. I've found out yesterday night in the internet. It was said there that they owned one of the biggest company. His picture with a handsome guy, whom I think it was his brother, was scattered in the internet."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too."

"I mean, how did that happened? Why is he studying in a public school? Here?" The auburn asked. Kairi can't believe that Refi was from a wealthy company. If he was, he should be studying in a _private_ school right now. A guy like him, boastful and full of himself deserves a school better than this. This made the auburn curious about Refi.

"I don't know." Namine answered. "He is Refikya Fair."

"Fair?"

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Clears throat* Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Falalalalala lalalala! Wahaha! I've finally put/created their last names! Yaay! _

_Please don't forget to leave your LOVE (reviews) in this chapter. It will serve as your Christmas present to me! XD_

_Thank you and God bless readers! Spread the love~_


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

_**Author's Note: **Whoa! I updated! Happy New Year guys! Or should I say Survive the New Year! ;D_

_Don't take yours eyes off in following this story cuz things are about to happen in the next chapters. Thank you for those people who reviewed in the previous chapter! I'm grateful. /confetti* _

_Keep reading guys! XXX_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Reunion<em>

As the auburn opened her window, she stretched her hands and looked beyond. "What a wonderful morning." She inhaled the morning breeze and exhaled. Suddenly she noticed a girl outside. The girl had a blonde hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and mini shorts with a shoulder bag. "Namine?"

The blonde then noticed Kairi and waved her hand. "Kairi!"

"What on earth…?" Kairi said and hurried downstairs to meet her best friend outside.

The auburn ran and opened the door quickly.

"Kairi!" Namine shouted in delight.

"Namine! What are you doing here!?" Kairi said and she looked at the blonde from head to toe. "And… where are you going?"

The blonde chuckled and pulled out something from her shoulder bag. "Tadaaah!"

"What's that?" The auburn asked as Namine waved a piece of paper in front of her.

"Tickets of course!"

"Tickets?"

"Yeah. It's a ticket for an event called Art Convention!"

"Art…" The auburn said in a loom voice. She should have known, Namine would always take her and Selph in art events.

"Mom gave me 4 tickets! One for you, for me and for Selph!" Namine said and grinned.

"What about the other one?"

"Oh yeah. It's a reserve ticket. In case if one of the tickets gets lost."

"Oh. But—"

"No buts! You and Selph are coming with me! Now hurry up and get dressed before the event starts!" Namine turned Kairi and pushed her inside the house.

^O^

A phone rang and the whole room was alarmed by its noise. A black haired guy reached for his phone and picked up the call.

"Hel…lo?"

"_Refi._" A male voiced answered.

After Refi recognized the voice on the phone, he got up from the bed. "Bro."

"_What took you so long to pick up my call!?_" The guy shouted over the phone.

"The hell! Did you forget that you're in other country!? I was sleeping and you called! Saturday morning!" Refi shouted over the phone.

"_Yeah right._"

"What do you need?"

"_She's coming home with Cloud. I want you to pick them up in the airport_."

"What? Why do I have to be the one to do that!"

"_Who else! She's our relative! She deserves a heart warming welcome from us_."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"_Anyway, I know that you already know your place._"

"Yeah."

"_Keep an eye on that little Strife._"

^O^

"_I'm sorry about that._" The guy with a sad voice said on the phone.

"It's okay Rox. No harm done." The brunette said and comforted Roxas. "I'll tell the guys about this."

"_Thank you Sora_." The blonde hanged up and their conversation was ended.

"Emergency, huh." Sora murmured to his self. When he was about to put his cell phone in his pocket it suddenly vibrated. "Hmm? A message from Riku." He looked at his phone and read the message. "What the…!"

^O^

"The plane is supposed to be here any minute now." Roxas said while standing in the lodge looking everywhere. He sighed and looked at his wrist watch. "Am I being too punctual?"

"Yoh! Roxas!" a black haired guy suddenly called the blonde.

"Refi…" Roxas said and pouted. Yes, he knows Refi and he doesn't feel being friendly with the guy. Roxas knew him because their family and his family were partners in business, so with the Destiny Institute. Refi give him creeps, so goes with Sora.

"Long time no see!" Refi gave him a jolly face and grinned.

"Right."

"You were asked to pick them up too?"

"Yeah." The blonde turned away and started to look for them.

"Think they've already arrived."

"I've been waiting like 1 hour here." Roxas said.

"Impatient aren't we?" A male voice interrupted them.

They turned to where the voice came from and the blonde smiled.

"Bro." Roxas went to the guy who had a yellow spiky hair, it was his brother Cloud. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you Rox." Cloud said and gave his little brother a warm smile. "Doing great?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. He then noticed and turned to the woman beside his brother. His soon to be sister-in-law was standing beside Cloud. Cloud put his arms around his fiancé's waist, and the girl smiled as Roxas turned to her.

"Great to see you again Roxas."

^O^

"Kairi! Are you done changing?" The blonde shouted outside the auburn's room.

"Almost!" Kairi shouted back. She wore a guitar bling and the bracelet, the one that was given by the old woman to her.

"Selph will be here any minute now. Hurry up!"

"I know!" The auburn looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black t-shirt and mini short jeans. She fixed her bangs and viola! Kairi is ready to go. "I'm done!"

"Good timing, Selph is here."

"Hurry up Kai!" Selph shouted.

The auburn went out from her room and her two best friends were waiting for her. Selphie and Namine looked at her from head to toe and smiled. "Perfect!"

^O^

"_So, how was it Refi?_"

"They've arrived." Refi answered while driving a car.

"_Good. Where is she now?_"

"She's with Roxas in a convention."

"_Why is she there?_"

"Cloud had some business to do so she wanted to have some fun."

"_Oh. And you didn't go with her?_"

"I got tired so she took Roxas with her."

"_I see. Still, keep an eye of her._"

Refi felt like he's receiving signs from his brother. He turned the destination of his car and drove fast. "Yeah, whatever."

"_Call you later Refi_."

"Give my regards to Aerith, Zack."

"_She'll be glad_."

^O^

"Hey Riku, you sure they're here?" The brunette asked the silver haired-guy beside him.

"Of course. My agent never fails." Riku replied while they were hiding behind the big tree and was looking everywhere making sure their cover won't blow up.

"Sora, what's with these disguises? We look like stalkers." Hayner complained and was talking about what they were wearing. Riku, Hayner and Sora were wearing caps to cover their face and glasses.

"What do you think we're doing? We are stalking." Sora corrected.

"Yeah right."

"They're here!" Riku shouted.

"Where!?" Sora and Hayner both shouted back in unison and ducked.

"That's her." Riku pointed at the beautiful woman walking beside Roxas.

"Shit, where did Cloud found her?" Hayner said.

"They're going in, let's go."

^O^

"Let's hurry up! They'll be starting soon!" Namine excitingly said and was walking fastly ahead of them.

"Slow down Nam, you're too excited." Selphie said.

"I know!"

"I heard they have an awesome bookstore here." Kairi suddenly said and was looking around for it.

"I guess they have. Let's check it out later!"

"Sure!" Kairi agreed and they both chuckled. Suddenly the auburn noticed a strange presence. She stopped and turned around to look for it, she was surprised to see someone very familiar. For a second she got frozen on what she saw. She knew her.

"Tifa… neesan."

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes! Another chappy that leaves you hanging! Haha :D_

_Anyway, I'll be updating soon guys. If you have any suggestions or ideas don't forget to leave your reviews! Thanks for reading! XXX _


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion part 2

_**Author's Note**__: UPDATED! Omg, did I just updated? Haha, yes I did! After so many months have passed I've finally updated this story again! Yay! But it looks like you guys are not happy for me updating sooooooo late :c sorry. I hope you'll keep supporting this story. Lighten up!_ _Because it's summer, I might be updating lots of chapters! 8)_

Roxas: Whoaaa! Summer! I love summers!

Namine: You sure do. You get so hype!

Kairi: And just as hot as the summer you'll be witnessing hot events in Simply Perfect!

Riku: That's right! Hot like the sun!

Sora: Feel the hotness and don't forget to wear your glasses! –wears glasses- 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Reunion (part 2)<strong>

"Roxas, do you want to go somewhere?" the girl with black long hair asked the blonde beside him as they were walking to the convention.

"The bookstore. But Cloud said not to leave you so maybe I'll be going there later. I don't want to leave my responsibilities." The blonde kindly said and gave the girl a warming smile.

This made the girl stopped and chuckled.

The blonde stopped too and wondered by the girl's expression. "Hmm?"

"You sound like your big brother."

This made Roxas blushed and scratched his head.

"That's the bookstore you mentioned, right?" The girl pointed the store across them. "It seems like you want to go there now, the convention will be starting within an hour, we can go and check the bookstore if you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Anything for my future husband's little brother." The girl smiled to Roxas and this made the blonde smiled shyly. Roxas idolized the humbleness of this girl. It's no wonder that Cloud was deeply in love with her. He liked her for his big brother. He knew that Cloud wouldn't fail in choosing the right girl, in choosing Tifa Lockhart.

^O^

"I can't see! Hayner lower your head!" Riku shouted to Hayner and they were pushing with each other.

"Hey! No pushing!" Sora irritably said.

"They're going inside the bookstore! Move faster!" Riku commanded and they followed Roxas and Tifa.

^O^

_They're going into the bookstore._ The auburn thought as she was following (too) with Tifa. _Nam, Selph… I'm sorry._ The auburn sincerely apologized to her two best friends in her thoughts for she left them when she saw Tifa without telling.

^O^

"After we attend the convention, we'll check the bookstore." Namine said to Selph as they were walking to the event.

"And then we'll eat! Right Kai?" the brunette smiled behind and then was surprised when Kairi wasn't there. "Kai?"

"Where's Kairi?" the blonde said and they got rattled.

"Oh my gosh! Someone took her! Help! He-!" the brunette started to shout worriedly and then Namine covered her mouth.

"Selph! Calm down. You're overreacting too much."

Selphie calmed down. "Sorry…"

"Let's find her. Let's split up."

^O^

When Roxas and Tifa got inside the bookstore. The blonde immediately went to check some books there. Tifa on the other hand was scanning some books too when suddenly her phone rang. She took her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Tifa answered.

"_Tifa._ _Sweetie."_ A male voice said over the phone and this made Tifa smiled for she recognized the voice.

"Cloud."

"_How are you? I miss you._"

"I'm doing fine. I miss you too." Tifa chuckled and continued talking to Cloud over the phone.

Roxas noticed Tifa talking to someone on the phone and was heading outside the bookstore. He knew she was talking with Cloud so he doesn't have to worry and the blonde continued researching in the bookstore.

^O^

"She's outside." Hayner said as he noticed Tifa went outside the bookstore. "She's talking to someone over the phone."

"Watch closely guys it might be a stranger talking to her." Riku said.

"Yeah, I wonder who'd be talking happily to a stranger on the phone." Sora corrected Riku. And they started to notice too that Tifa was having fun talking on the phone.

"Hehe, you're right." Riku shyly said.

^O^

"_I'll pick you up after the convention._"

"Okay."

"_Have fun and take care. I love you._"

"I love you too Cloud." Tifa then hanged up and their conversation was ended. Suddenly a voice came in from behind.

"Tifa-neesan?"

^O^

Namine looked everywhere, turning left and right looking for her best friend, Kairi. She then had this idea that Kairi might be in the bookstore that they were talking about earlier. She then headed to the bookstore immediately.

^O^

"This is getting boring." Hayner said as he looked back and squatted down.

"Yeah." Sora followed. And as for Riku he didn't took his eyes off from the Tifa who was still talking on the phone. Riku's sure behaving seriously on what they're doing.

"Man, I'm getting hungry." Hayner blurted out and touched his stomach. "This stalking thingy is not feeding us!"

"She's done talking on the phone!" Riku said to the two boys behind him.

"What now?" The brunette said and let a big sighed.

"Someone appeared!"

"You seriously thought that were an agents or something, do you Ri—"

"It's a girl with a long auburn hair!"

"What!" Flashed as the lightning the brunette stood up and joined Riku, and so Hayner. "Where?"

As they were watching closely, Hayner observed the auburn girl and remembered something. _Long hair, auburn, skinny & blue eyes. _Hayner called Sora and want to confirm if he was right on what he thought. "Hey Sora…"

"It's her." Sora said and smirked.

^O^

"Tifa-neesan?" the auburn called from behind.

Tifa turned to know who it was and she got an extreme familiar feeling when she saw the auburn girl.

Kairi got delighted when she knew it was really Tifa and she ran to her and held her hands. "It's really you Tifa-neesan!"

Tifa got surprised by the girl's approached and got froze for a minute.

"It's me, Kairi!" Kairi excitingly said. Tifa then remembered her and got delighted.

"Kairi!" Tifa shouted and hugged the auburn. "Oh my gosh, it's you!"

"Whoa!" The three boys said in unison as they were watching the two ladies far from behind.

"Tifa knows her?" Sora shockingly said.

"The auburn knows her?" Riku who was also shocked and confused asked.

"They know each other!" Hayner shouted. Sora and Riku both covered Hayner's mouth. "Shhhh!"

"Oh my! You've bloomed into a beautiful lady!" Tifa gladly said to the auburn.

"Thank you Neesan. You're beautiful as ever too." Kairi said and smiled.

"Let's go and talk somewhere." Tifa invitingly said.

"Mhmm." Kairi nodded and accepted Tifa's invitation. With this excitement, Tifa forgot Roxas and left with the auburn.

^O^

"I finally found it." The blonde got exhausted in looking for the bookstore. "I hope Kairi's here." She went inside the bookstore and while she was looking around she suddenly bumped someone.

"Oops!" and a book fell in the ground. "I'm sorry" she sincerely apologized and picked up the book. She didn't look who it was and continued to search for her friend.

"Namine?" the guy called her and this made Namine stopped and got surprised.

"Roxas..?"

^O^

"Seriously! Where did that girl ran off to!" Selphie said as she was looking for the auburn worriedly.

^O^

"How did they know each other?" Hayner asked Sora as they were covering their selves by the menu card. And yeah, they went into the restaurant that Tifa and Kairi went in. Still stalking.

"Don't ask me! I don't know either." Sora answered. He too got curious why Kairi and Tifa knew each other. Are they relatives? Friends? Or maybe they're just acquainted? These questions and confusions were running through Sora's mind.

"Shh guys! You're blowing up our cover." Riku warned them. His phone suddenly rang. "Shoot, I got a call. Be right back." He then rushed outside the restaurant and left the two.

"Hey Sora. Is it just me, or Riku's acting seriously like a real stalker..?" Hayner whispered to Sora.

"I think he sees himself like a detective who's in a tough case." Sora said and they both laughed. "You know Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah, the detective kid who lives in Japan? The one that became an elementary kid?" Hayner answered and this made Sora laughed. "I'm right, right?" Hayner laughed proudly. Sora then hit Hayner with the menu card.

"Stupid. That's Conan from the anime called Detective Conan."

"Oh." Hayner embarrassingly said.

"You should read literature books." Sora suggested.

"Right."

^O^

"So Kairi, how are you?" the lady with black long hair, who was sitting in front of the auburn, asked.

"I'm doing fine Tifa-neesan. How about you?" The auburn asked back.

"I'm doing fine too. How about Axel?"

"Well… he's not as jolly like before. He became more serious and… protective. Other than that he's doing great." Kairi grinned.

"I see. It looks like he changed after _that_ happened." Tifa said gloomly.

"I guess it did." The auburn looked down.

"It changed me as well." Tifa said and gave Kairi a warm smile. "Your big brother changed me so much."

This made Kairi smiled. "Big brother never fails to smile. He can always make your gloom day into a bright one. I miss him… so much."

"That's why I loved your big brother so much." Tifa looked down and remembered everything back in the past. Every single moment was flashing back to her. She can never forget the guy that made her heart keep beating up until now. And as long as she lives, she would always keep those memories she had with him. She will never forget her first love. _Genesis_.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hiya! Still confused about Tifa in the story? You'll know more about her if you keep on following the story! So if you have any suggestions, comments or ideas you can always type them all out in the review section! _

_And yeah, Hayner is being an Otaku here (hahaha) and maybe Sora too ;o_


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion part 3

_**Author's Note: **Beep! Beep! Beep! Welcome to planet earth! Beep! Beep! Haha! I'm starting to think to make Sora and others become aliens. Like a big asteroid fell down on earth blah blah… hahaha _

_Anyway, thank you for reading this far guys! I'm glad. Keep reading! Xoxo :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Reunion (part 3)<strong>

"Whoa Namine, you're here." Roxas said with delight. He can't believe that he will meet Namine in a place like this, accidentally.

"Roxas!" Namine got surprised too when she saw Roxas.

"Why are you here? Wow! This is… this is amazing!" Roxas said and scratched his head. "Meeting you in a place like this."

Namine chuckled in his expression. "Actually I'm here to attend an Art Convention nearby with my friends…"

"Whoa! Same here! We're here to attend the Art Convention."

"'We'?" Namine wandered for she noticed that Roxas was all by himself.

"Well, I'm with my sister… big sister." Roxas grinned. "So, you're looking around too before the event starts?"

"Uhm—" Namine looked down & remembered that she have to look for the auburn. "I'm looking for my friend. She got separated from us."

"I'll help you find her."

"R-really?"

"Mhmm."

"That's great!"

"Let's go." Roxas rushed outside with Namine when he found out that Tifa wasn't there anymore. "Great…"

"What's wrong?" Namine asked Roxas when she saw him in his worried expression.

"Sister's gone."

^O^

"Oh my, I wonder if Nam found where Kai is." Selphie said worriedly. "Where could she be? And her phone is out!" The brunette looked at the time in her watched and got surprised. "Whoa! The convention will be starting in 20minutes!" When she was about to run she bumped someone on the way.

"Ow!" Selphie fell on the floor and got mad.

"Sorry Miss."

"That hurts! Are you a—" when she looked who it was she was surprised that she got froze in a second.

"I'm really sorry." A guy with silver hair helped her to get up.

"Well… uhm… i-it's okay…" Selphie said as she was still looking at the guy with a mesmerizing expression in her eyes. _Omg, he's hot!_

"Are you really okay?" The guy asked the brunette girl who was still in her blank expression.

"Mhmm." Selphie nodded twice.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." The guy was in a hurry and left but…

"Wait!" Selphie shouted.

"Hmm?" The guy stopped and looked back.

When the brunette girl was about to approach the guy she noticed a very familiar girl who went out from a restaurant.

"Kairi!" Selphie shouted.

"Kairi..?" The silver haired guy looked at where the brunette girl was referring to and got surprised.

"My friend! Kai—!" the guy immediately went and covered her mouth. And they hid.

^O^

"Thank you for the treat Tifa-Neesan." Kairi said warmly and gave Tifa a hug.

"You're always welcome Kairi. I'm so glad we had a chit chat." They chuckled.

"I hope this won't be the last time that we'll meet."

"I promise you that."

"I gotta go now Neesan. I bet my friends are looking for me."

"Okay." They both smiled and when the auburn was about to leave…

"Kai!"

"Namine?" Kairi got surprised. Nam went to the auburn gladly.

"I'm so glad I found you! Me and Selph were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry." Kairi sincerely apologized.

"It's okay."

"Tifa-Neesan!" The blonde shouted in surprised when he saw Tifa.

"Roxas!" Tifa said and that's when the auburn noticed the blonde behind Namine.

_Neesan..? Her brother? _Kairi wandered. _But…_ The auburn looked at Roxas as he went to Tifa. _He's very…_

^O^

"Whoa. This is getting interesting!" Hayner said in excitement while they were watching.

"Hayner, let's go." The brunette interrupted.

"What? Now?" Hayner complained.

"Let's go." Sora started to leave.

"Okay." Hayner was bothered suddenly by Sora. He looked at the scene where Kairi, Namine, Roxas & Tifa were. He let a big sighed and followed the brunette.

_If we go on any further… they might catch us and I'll be in trouble… my identity will be revealed. I don't want her to know me, not yet. _Sora thought to him self and they left.

^O^

"It's Namine!" Selphie shouted.

"You know them?" the silver haired guy asked Selphie.

"Of course! They're my best friends!"

"I see. How about the other girl?" The guy was referring to the black hair girl.

"Uhh… no." Selphie answered. "W-wait! Why are you—"

"Hayner & Sora are leaving." The guy said as he saw his two companions left. "I gotta go." He too then left.

"W-wait…" Selphie called out but it seems the guy was in a rush.

^O^

"Kairi, this is Roxas." Tifa introduced. "Roxas, this is Kairi."

_Auburn? Skinny and blue eyes…! _Roxas then remembered about an auburn that Sora was talking about. _Could she be?_

"Well, it looks like we have to go too." Tifa said.

"Y-yeah." Kairi said and glimpsed at the blonde. She felt a mysterious feeling about him.

"We can go together."

"Hmm?"

"Roxas is right. They're going in the Art Convention too!" Namine said gladly.

"How about Selph?" Kairi said as she remembered the brunette girl.

"We'll go find her. I'm sure she's just nearby."

"We'll hel—"

"No it's okay. You and Tifa-Neesan can go to the event first." The auburn interrupted.

'_Neesan'..?_ Roxas thought. He got surprised when the auburn addressed Tifa a 'Neesan'.

"You sure Kairi?" Tifa asked.

"Of course." Kairi said and smiled. "Let's go Nam."

"O-okay." Namine and Kairi then left.

"Well, it looks like they'll be alright. Shall we Roxas?"

"Mhmm." He and Tifa then started to leave. The blonde got curious about Kairi and her relationship to Tifa. Why did she called Tifa a '_neesan_'? As far as Roxas know, Tifa has only one sibling.

^O^

"Namine, who is this Roxas?" The auburn suddenly asked to her friend.

"Well, I just met him few days ago. I don't know him well yet. He's a good guy." Namine blushed and chuckled.

Kairi saw Namine's expression and smiled warmly. "You like him, do you?"

"Not." The blonde turned away and this made the auburn chuckled.

"But you know what Nam… he's very familiar. I felt like he reminds me of someone I know."

"Now that you mentioned it, Roxas and _that_ guy are look alike. I wonder if they are brothers." Namine was referring to the brunette who was with Roxas when they went to the school, to Sora.

"'_that_' guy?"

"Mhmm." Namine nodded. "And Kai! You seem to know Roxas' big sister. How?" the blonde asked for she too was curious when she found the auburn with Tifa earlier.

"Roxas' big sister?" Kairi said in surprised. "Nam, are you sure?"

"Yes. That's what Roxas told me." Namine chuckled. "She's so beautiful."

"But…" the auburn looked down and think deeply. _That's impossible. Tifa-Neesan has only one sibling, a twin sister. _

"What's wrong Kai?" Namine worriedly asked.

"Nam…"

"Hmm?"

"Tifa-Neesan, was big brother's lover."

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew! If you have any suggestions, ideas or comments… you can write them all in the review section! Thank you so much for reading! Xoxo :) _


	13. Chapter 13: Identity

_Chapter 13: Identity_

It was dim dark and the sun was setting up for evening. The black haired guy came and parked his car in his garage and had a big shocking face all along. He went inside in his apartment and sat on his couch. He laid his head on the couch and thought about the things he found out earlier with himself.

"This is really intriguing." He said and suddenly his phone rang. He answered it.

"Yeah?"

"_How was it Refi?_"

"Bro, why didn't you tell me?"

"_Tell you what?_"

"Kairi is the little sister of your best friend, Genesis."

"_Oh so you found out._"

"So that's why you want me to keep an eye on her. The reason why you enrolled me in that public school."

"_Well yeah._" Zack calmly said and this made Refi pissed on his brother being relaxed while he was so surprised about the things he just knew.

"Damn bro. What are you thinking?"

"_We have to keep her away from the Strifes, that's what I'm thinking._"

"What for?"

"_To keep her from danger._"

"Nothing is making sense to me." Refi said for he wants to know what Zack was really up to. For what reason is Zack making Refi protect Kairi?

"_For Genesis._"

Refi got surprised by his brother's answer. This made him everything cleared. Refi smirked about this.

"_Anyway, how'd you know about this?_"

"Kairi and cousin Tifa met." Refi answered directly.

"_I see. You know what to do Refi, I'm counting on you. I'll be hanging up now._"

"I understand." And their conversation was ended. He put his phone in the table. He looked down and whispered the words "Kairi Stewart."

^O^

"Sis!" A long haired lady approached and hugged Tifa as she went out from the car. "I really miss you so much!"

Tifa chuckled and hugged back to her twin sister. "I miss you too Rinoa."

"I'm really glad you came and visit!"

"Of course!" Tifa smiled and they both chuckled. Rinoa noticed a blonde behind Tifa. "Oh, this is Roxas. Cloud's little brother. He accompanied me in the convention today." Tifa introduced. The blonde bowed and greeted.

"Good evening."

"Such a gentleman. He sure reminds me of Cloud." Rinoa said and gave the blonde a warming smile. The blonde blushed and scratched his head. "Speaking of Cloud, where is he?"

"He'll be here in any minute." Tifa answered.

"That's great! And then we can have a dinner together!" Rinoa cheerfully said.

"Is your husband around?" Tifa asked. She was referring to Rinoa's husband, Leon. Rinoa and Leon are husband and wife. They got married when they turned 22.

"Mhmm. He's inside. We were actually waiting for you guys."

"I see. Let's get inside."

^O^

"Kairi honey. It's dinner time." Kairi's mom called from the kitchen and the auburn hurriedly went downstairs.

"I'm here." The auburn grinned and went to her seat.

"Axel will be here in any minute."

"Oh why?"

"I invited him for dinner. It's a treat for your cousin for doing his job in taking you to school."

"Pfft."

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"He's here."

"I'll go get him." Kairi voluntarily said and ran to get the door. He opened the door and the red head, Axel, grinned at her teasingly.

"Welcome bully."

"Good evening little girl." Axel teased and patted Kairi's head.

"Stop calling me a little girl!" The auburn pouted and took Axel's hand from her head.

"You look very cheerful today. Did something good happened?" Axel asked as he went inside the house.

"Well yeah." Kairi chuckled.

"Oh? Did you and that spiky boy met again?!"

"Of course that's not it!" Kairi answered and gave the red haired guy a snobbish look. "Aren't you spiky too?"

"Alright alright. So what happened?"

"Do you remember Tifa-neesan?" Kairi asked and this made Axel surprised from hearing Tifa's name.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"We met earlier."

^O^

"So how was the convention earlier?" Cloud asked Tifa as they were taking their dinner with Rinoa, Leon and his brother Roxas.

"It was fun. I met someone actually. She made my day." Tifa answered happily and this made Cloud smiled at her expression.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Mhmm."

"So who is this "_she_" Sis?" Rinoa asked wondering who Tifa was talking about.

"I met Kairi." Tifa replied.

"Kairi?" This made everyone surprised excluding Roxas, he was more surprised when everyone stopped after hearing Kairi's name.

But Rinoa broke the silence. "Oh my! I haven't seen her in ages! How was she Sis?"

"She's doing fine. She have grown into lady, such a lovely girl."

"That's good." Rinoa smiled mildly and everything was awkward. Cloud looked down and somewhat he remembered something. Tifa then realized that she wasn't in the place to talk about it. Her sister Rinoa noticed this presence and changed the topic quickly.

"Honey the opening of the branch of our company is tomorrow evening, right?" Rinoa asked her husband, Leon, who was also aware of the awkward atmosphere they were in.

"Yes." Leon answered.

"Sis, you and Cloud should come." Rinoa invitingly said.

"O-okay."

"Is that okay with you Cloud?" Leon asked.

"No problem."

"Great! How about you Roxas?" Rinoa asked the blonde who was quiet all along beside Cloud.

"I have something to do tomorrow. I'm sorry." The blonde answered politely.

"Hmm I see. It's okay."

^O^

As Kairi's mom, Axel and her were taking their dinner. The auburn's mom noticed the strange and glowing presence of Kairi.

"Kai honey, how was the convention with your friends today?"

"It was great mom!" Kairi answered joyfully.

"I see. Can you tell us about it?" Her mom smiled at her and suddenly their telephone rang. Their conversation got interrupted. "Who could it be?"

"Should I get it auntie?" Axel volunteered.

"No. I will get it. Just a moment." And so the auburn's mom left and went to the living room to answer the telephone.

"Kairi." Axel called up.

"What?"

"Don't tell your mom that you and Tifa met."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll trouble her and…" Axel worriedly said these statements and Kairi knew what he meant.

"I won't."

^O^

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay here for the night?" Rinoa sadly asked as she and Leon took their visitors in the garage.

"Sorry we can't Sis." Tifa apologized. Rinoa hugged her sister and bid their goodbyes. "Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Shall we?" Cloud asked and Tifa nodded. Roxas went inside in the other car and Tifa went in Cloud's car. Rinoa waved her hand as they started to depart.

While Cloud was driving, Tifa took the chance and apologized.

"I'm sorry." This made Cloud smiled mildly.

"There's no need to apologize. Somehow I remembered Genesis." But Cloud remembered something else more than that.

"Are you bothered?" Tifa asked worriedly.

Cloud glanced at his fiancé and smiled. "Yes but not much. Don't worry. Genesis is someone to remember." This made Tifa relieved and glad.

On the other side, Roxas got confused in the entire time.

_Back there, everyone seems to know about Kairi, including big brother. Who is she…?_

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**


	14. Chapter 14: Random

_Chapter 14: Random Day_

Wearing a strawberry printed pajama with a plain white t-shirt, the auburn went downstairs lousily. She yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Like a little girl." A voice boomed and this made the auburn fully awake.

"Axel!" the auburn shouted.

"Heh."

"What are you doing here!?"

"To have some breakfast."

"What…? You've been hanging out here recently."

"Mmmm…" Axel ignored the auburn and was aroused when he smelled the sunny side-up eggs and bacon from the kitchen. "It seems like breakfast is served."

"Yeah right, like you're getting one of them!" Kairi said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Of course I am." Axel grinned and went ahead.

"W-wait! I'm not gonna give you my share!"

^O^

"Waaaah! I've been torture these past few days!" Hayner lazily said as he laid his head on the bench while he sat on the ground.

"Quizzes & tests are headaches! Seriously!" Riku complained.

"Well, I don't think it's that hard." Sora smirked and lend his back on the wall.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Smarty Pants." Hayner blurted.

"I hate quizzes." Riku said and frowned.

"I hate teachers." Hayner added. "I'm so glad today is Saturday."

^O^

As Kairi's mom put the food in the table, the auburn got irresistibly hungry.

"Look who's drooling." Axel teased as he helped Kairi's mom serve the food.

"Did not!" Kairi fought back.

"I can take it from here Axel. You can have your sit." The auburn's mom said as she took off her apron and hung it beside the refrigerator. The red head Axel nodded and went to his seat across the auburn. They both waited and when everything was in place they started to eat their breakfast.

"So how have you been lately Kairi?" her mom asked as the auburn ate.

"Ift waf fim (It was fine)."

"Oops," her mom gave her a glass of water and chuckled. "Don't talk when your mouth is full."

The auburn swallowed the food in her mouth and drank the water. "It was fine Mom. We've been a lil bit busy since Intramurals will be coming."

"I see. Are you participating?"

"Of course I am! I'm part of the Student Council & the Staff Committee!" Kairi excitingly said.

"Well, don't tire yourself."

"I'm having fun actually."

"So did you met any strange people?" Axel joined in the conversation. And looked at the auburn in front of him teasingly.

"Strange… people?" the auburn's mom got confused.

"I didn't, pfft." Kairi said immediately trying to drop off Axel's question.

^O^

"Guys, look at these! Guess what these are!" Roxas said as he ran to the group and showed them something in his hand.

"Tickets." Sora literally answered.

"Obviously." Riku second emotioned.

"They're free passes on the coming Intramurals next week at the Twilight Highschool!" The blonde excitingly said and this made the three surprised.

"Whoa! How did you get those tickets?" Hayner asked.

"Well, I bought it from one of the students here in our school." Roxas grinned.

~ (flashback)

"Guys, look at these tickets." a male student said as he showed the tickets in his hand to his friends.

"Cool, what are these tickets for?" one of his friends asked.

"These tickets are free passes for the coming Intramurals in Twilight Highschool. One of my friends there gave these to me, he said that I should come and invite friends with me. He also said that without these free passes you'll not be able to come and join in the Intramurals."

As Roxas passed by he heard them and got surprised. _Intramurals?_

"Oh, are you coming?"

"No. It's just a cheap intramurals anyway." the male student chuckled.

"You're right." they laughed.

"Excuse me for joining your conversation." Roxas interrupted and the guys stopped laughing. "Did I just heard correctly that those tickets are for the Intramurals in Twilight Highschool?" he asked as he laid his eyes on the tickets and then to the guy who was holding it.

"Yes, you heard correctly." the guy answered. "Why? Are you interested by any chance?"

Roxas thought about the guy's question for a minute and then he remembered Namine. He smiled.

"Yes."

~ (end of flashback)

"Wow. Lucky!" Hayner shouted.

"Considering that the student said that without those tickets you'll not be able to enter and join the intramurals… Isn't Twilight Highschool are bit of a private school?" Riku wondered and it made them wondered too.

"So it's like 'No Tickets. No Entry." Hayner said and crossed his arms.

"No. It's more like 'No strangers allowed'." Sora said and this made the others realized what he said.

"Well, the student in the flashback did say that he got the tickets from his friend in Twilight Highschool." Riku supported Sora's statement.

"Is it really necessary to mention the 'flashback' thingy?" Roxas noticed and they glared at Riku.

"Sorry."

"So, you guys coming with me? The tickets are four, exactly." the blonde asked.

"Sure! I'm in! I don't want to waste your efforts buying those tickets Roxxy." Hayner grinned and was getting excited.

"Me too." Riku joined. "How about you Sora?"

The brunette wondered. _There's no way I'll miss that event, but I would be happier if Kairi will be the one inviting me. _He thought of himself but then again he thought again. _Anyway, it won't happen. I can't imagine her being all cute giving me tickets._ He looked at his friends and gave his answer.

"Of course I will come."

^O^

"Kairi dear, can you do some groceries for me?" the auburn's mom asked as Kairi was helping her cleaning the kitchen.

"Sure mom." Kairi smiled.

"Okay, I'll go get the shopping list."

^O^

"Guys, do you have any plans today?" Hayner asked as he turned to them from his back. "Let's hang out in the town."

"I don't have." Sora said and he thought that it would be nice to go strolling in the town in this bright Saturday. "Let's go?" Riku and Roxas looked at each other and nodded.

"Count us in."

^O^

As the auburn was making her way in the market. Her phone rang. She picked it up and Namine's name was displayed on the screen. She answered it.

"Nam?"

"_Kai!_" the blonde shouted cheerfully over the phone.

"What's up?"

"_Are you busy?_"

"Well, kind of. I'm on my way to the market."

"_I see. I'll be going there later too._"

"Really?" Kairi chuckled. "See you later then."

"_Yes. And can I go with you, in your house?_"

"Sure. Just give me a call later." Kairi smiled and they hung up. She stopped and wondered why Namine wanted to go to her house with her. _Maybe she just wants to have a chitchat with me._ She smiled at this thought and made her way to the market.

^O^

"Wow the market sure is crowded." Hayner said as they made their way passing through the crowded place.

"Well, if it wasn't Riku's idea." Sora complained.

"Right." Roxas grunted as he was terribly making his self way out in the crowd.

"Thanks a lot for putting the blame on me." Riku said. "Stay together guys and don't get lost."

They got exhausted when they made it on the other side from the crowd. They were catching their breathe and Riku role called.

"Okay. Sora Strife, here?"

"Present." The brunette raised his right hand and put his hands on his knees.

"Hayner White?"

"Hell yeah." Hayner answered.

"Roxas Strife?"

They got no answer from the blonde and that's when they noticed that Roxas wasn't with them anymore. They turned and looked at the crowd.

"He didn't make it."

"I'm lost." Roxas said as he wandered looking for his friends. "Geez." He took his phone and dialed Sora's number when suddenly someone bumped him. His phone fell down and got broken. "Just what the…!" the blonde got mad and went to get his phone on the ground quickly before someone will stomp it and will make it really dead.

"Oh my! I'm very sorry!" the girl apologized sincerely. The blonde got familiar with the voice and when he looked up to see who it was… he was incredibly surprised.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected

_Chapter 15: Unexpected_

As the auburn was struggling in her way out from the crowded place, she grunted and wore a frustration in her face. "Seriously, when did this place got crowded!?" when she found her way out she let a big sigh and got glad. "Finally!" suddenly someone bumped her so hard, it made her backed out and she bumped someone. She heard that something fell from behind. She got alerted and she turned. She saw a phone on the ground and a guy picking it up. She went to apologize for the cause she have done.

"Oh my! I'm very sorry!"

The guy looked up and got surprised when he saw her. "I know you! You're Kairi!" the guy shouted and this made the auburn in front of him surprised too.

The auburn got familiar on the guy. He was spiky, blonde and got blue eyes. She then remembered him.

"Roxas!"

^O^

"Where in the world did Roxas ran off to!?" Hayner shouted as they looked for their lost buddy.

"I can't contact him." Sora said as he dialed the blonde's number countless times and got frustrated.

"Like seriously!?" Riku panicked.

"Let's split up. Let's give each other a call when we found him." Sora commanded and they nodded. They split up to look for Roxas.

^O^

"I'm so sorry your phone got broken." Kairi apologized again. She watched the blonde fixing his phone beside her. They were in a mini park now, sitting in a bench, located beside the market place.

"It's okay. It was an accident." Roxas comforted Kairi as he glanced at her worried face. "Don't worry. It'll get fix soon." He smiled at her and this made the auburn smiled mildly.

"Let me fix it." Kairi said as she took Roxas' phone from him. She held the phone's pieces in her two hands and begins to assemble it.

"You know how?" Roxas asked as he watched Kairi trying to fix his phone.

"I don't but I'll try."

^O^

The black haired guy was walking in the street beside the market place. Refi looked in every stall he passed by and looked ahead. The reason he went out is because he got bored staying in his apartment. The boredom will kill him. As he walked, he found himself in a park and then he noticed something from a far. He stopped. He saw an auburn sitting in the bench and was busy fixing something, he recognized Kairi. But what made him surprised was when he noticed that someone was sitting beside the auburn, watching on what she's doing. _Roxas?_

On the other side, he saw someone else. He saw another blonde. A blonde girl was watching behind them. Without any second thoughts Refi knew her. _Namine. What is she doing there?_

^O^

"You sure are putting yourself in fixing it." Roxas chuckled.

"Pfft." Kairi pouted at him and continued fixing.

"Let me help you." Roxas said and as he tried to reach for his phone, the auburn avoided. "Hey."

"No. I'm the one at fault here so I'll be the on fixing it."

Roxas was surprised by what the auburn said. He smiled.

^O^

"Is that all?" A man, with manly features, said and spit (his saliva, manly). "We're just going to scare the blondie dork away from the red head?"

"That's right." A guy, wearing a black shirt with a cap, answered.

"You know my gang's worth, eh boy?" the man with a deathly threat voice asked, he was the boss in his gang. The guy in front of him step closer to them. As the gang was trying to look at his face, he lowered his head and hid under his cap.

"I know exactly where I stood." The guy smirked. "Do what I say and it will cost you fortune."

The boss looked at his gang and his gang nodded. He turned and looked at the guy. "Alright. We won't say no from a client." The boss gave him a big smirked, an evil one.

^O^

As the blonde was looking at the auburn, he remembered the awkward dinner he had in Rinoa's house. The silence when Tifa mentioned Kairi's name. He was intrigued. He keeps wondering what's the connection of Kairi to them.

"Ugh, I can't get it right." The auburn said with frustration and was starting to get mad at what she's holding.

"That's because you're no phone technician."

"Yeah but—" as Kairi was going to say something, her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kai!_"

"Nam!"

"_I'm sorry I can't meet you in the market, something came up._"

"No it's okay. Are you alright?" the auburn asked as she noticed Namine's gloom voice over the phone.

"_Yes, I'm okay._"

"Do you want me to come over at your house instead?"

"_That would be great._" Namine chuckled and this made Kairi chuckled too. "_See ya later Kai. Bye._"

"Okay. Bye." They hung up and their conversation was ended.

The auburn put her phone back on her pocket.

"Were you talking to Namine just now?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, you're friends, right?"

"Yes." He suddenly smiled at this.

Kairi saw his expression. "Oh I see. You like Namine, don't you?" Kairi grinned at him.

"Oh my… what lovely couple we have here." A man's voice joined in and with him is his gang behind him. "Mind we interrupt this lovey-dovey atmosphere?" the man grinned at them evilly.

Roxas and Kairi stood up and got shocked.

"Who are you people?" the auburn asked in confusion.

"What do you want?" Roxas added.

"You see Miss, your boyfriend here have some business with us and we're going to settle it, right here and now." The man said and this made them both surprised.

"What!?"

"Okay. First of all he's not my boyfriend and-" Kairi explained and Roxas blocked.

"If you don't want violent actions blondie, come with us peacefully." The man stretched his arms and bent his neck, left and right, and it made cracked sounds.

"Hey—" as Kairi called up Roxas, he grabbed her hand and shouted...

"RUN!"

^O^

"Just where is that guy?" Sora scratched his head and went to dialed someone. "Riku! Did you found him? What? Rik—" the brunette didn't heard Riku over the phone. He was annoyed by the noise outside the market hall. "Call you later." He hung up. "Tsk!"

As the brunette was on his way outside the hall, a blonde and an auburn girl ran passed into him and it was followed by a group of people.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" one of the people shouted as they chased hastily.

He got frozen for a minute. And that's when he realized that the guy who just passed through him was… "Roxas!?" he then realized and he was shocked that the girl who ran with Roxas was… "Kairi!"

^O^

The blonde wiped his sweat in his forehead and glimpse at the aisle. "I think we're safe."

"We better be!" Kairi shouted at Roxas and was catching her breathe. "Who the hell are those people Roxas!?"

"I don't know! It was my first time seeing them!"

"Really! Why do we have to run!?"

"Because… ugh! I don't know!" the blonde shouted.

"They're here!" a guy shouted and pointed at them.

"Shit. They found us." Roxas said and shouted again. "RUN! ! !"

They hurriedly ran for their lives and it was like they're being chased by a group of cannibals. Temple Run (haha lol). And as Kairi was following Roxas lead, someone grabbed her hand and dragged her down. Kairi tried to shout but someone covered her mouth from doing so. She bit the hand and this made Sora groaned.

"Ow!" Sora removed his hand and shook it. "That hurts!"

The auburn got surprised when she turned to him. "Sk-!" Sora covered her mouth again to prevent her from shouting.

"Shh." The brunette whispered to Kairi and they heard footsteps of people running around. They hid under a stall and when the people were gone the brunette let go. "It seems like I saved you again." He grinned.

Kairi was still in shock to see the brunette in front of her. She can't believe she was out of trouble again because of him. _How in the world…?_

The brunette stood and peeked at the hall. He saw no one. He came out and looked around.

"You can come out now." Sora said to Kairi. Kairi shook herself to get out from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Kairi came out and joined Sora. "Mhmm." She nodded twice and looked around.

"What happened?" Sora asked for he was confused why she was chased by those bystanders, with his cousin Roxas.

"I don't know. A man, with his gang, just came out saying that they have some business with Roxas and we ended up tagging!" Kairi explained.

"What..?" Sora said and got confused. _Roxas? I don't remember him having wild connections with the outsiders. _But he was more confused why Kairi knew Roxas and why she ended up running with Roxas. "Wait, how—"

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted when she remembered the blonde, whom she left. "We gotta save Roxas! He's in trouble!" Kairi panicked. When she was about to turn, the brunette held her hand and stopped her.

"No!" Sora refused.

"No.. ?" Kairi asked in confusion. "Why not?"

Sora wondered why he stopped Kairi and refused. He felt that Kairi was being too concerned and something was going on. He thought of something to reason out for his refusal.

"We can't… because… Roxas is a man… and I know he can save his self." Sora reasoned.

Kairi raised her right eyebrow and thought of what the brunette said. _He's right._ She then noticed that Sora seemed to know Roxas. "You know Roxas?"

"Y-yes."

"Is he your friend?"

Sora thought of this question. Well, Roxas is his cousin but he can't tell Kairi because Roxas is a Strife and it's a threat to her. He answered. "Yes."

"Close friend?"

"Best friend."

"Really..?" Kairi doubted. If Roxas was his best friend, why would he refuse to help Roxas? _Something's off going in here_.

"I know what you're thinking. Nothing is off going in here. Like I said, he is a man. He knows how to handle things like this. Trust me." Sora explained to the auburn.

Kairi got surprised on his explanation especially when her thoughts were heard. "Did you just read my mind?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean… anyway, how did you know my cou— my best friend?" Sora is starting to get slippery and sweaty conversing with Kairi. It seems like he can't follow through, but he have to.

"I met him in the mall with my friend Namine." Kairi answered. "Are you sure Roxas doesn't need help?" Kairi opened up the conversation again.

"Yeah. He can save his self." Sora calmly said. He stopped and thought again if Roxas can really get himself out of the trouble.

^O^

"Mother of piranhas! Why me!?" Roxas cried as he was still chased by the gang. "Dead end!?" he shouted when he saw a corner at the end of the hall. He stopped and got rattled in his situation. "Okay. Stay calm. Any plans Kairi?" he went to look behind him but there's no sign of the auburn. He then realized that Kairi wasn't with him anymore. "Oh no…" he nervously said. The gang caught up with him and was now chuckling for the blonde was cornered.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN**


	16. Chapter 16: Lead

_Chapter 16: Lead_

Roxas was panting and he could feel the pressure of the atmosphere he is in. He was surrounded by the gang and as he looked above him, he couldn't find his way out.

"We can talk about everything without violent actions, right?" Roxas begged and the gang threw a growling face at him. "Okay… easy…" Roxas said as they keep coming closer to him.

"Alright! The game is off." A man's voice boomed in and everyone turned to the man behind, it was their boss. His gang was making way for him as he passed by, walking towards the blonde. "It looks like the red girl is not with you anymore _blondie._" The boss said. "You're one lucky guy because we weren't ordered to harm you." The boss grinned at Roxas and as he raised his hand towards his gang, they fled and left the blonde speechless.

"Just what the…" Roxas uttered.

^O^

"I gotta do some shopping now." The auburn said as she looked at her wrist watch.

"But…" Sora started and somehow he got sad.

"What?" Kairi asked in confusion.

"Nothing."

"Okay. I have to go now." Kairi said. "Oh!"

"Hmm?"

Kairi took something from her handbag and she handed it over to Sora. "Take this." The brunette took the envelope and wondered.

"What is this? Some kind of payment?"

"Yes. For your gratitude."

"No. No. I don't accept money. I can't accept this." Sora handed the envelope back to Kairi. "I told you that I'll—"

"It's not money stupid!" Kairi shouted at him and put her hands on her waist.

"What is it then?"

"Open it."

The brunette opened the envelope and he got surprised when he saw the tickets inside it, though it was his second time seeing it.

"Those tickets are free passes for our Intramurals this week. Without them you can't join in. You can invite your friends with you. Just present these tickets and you can enter the school grounds." Kairi explained as she pointed at the tickets on Sora's hand. Sora got delighted on this and he never felt so much exciting.

"Cool." Sora put back the tickets in the envelope and grinned.

"By the way." Kairi went to get a pen in her handbag and went to Sora. She wrote something at the back of the envelope. "There."

Sora read it. "10716?"

"It's my student number. The security is tight and they will ask you who gave you the tickets, without my student number they won't let you through even though you have the tickets."

"Wow. So much for the public school."

"It's not just a public school. It's a semi-private school." Kairi corrected. "I gotta go now." She smiled at him and left.

The brunette smiled and was overjoyed of the things that just happened. He can't believe that Kairi really _did _and was the one who gave him the free passes. He can't wait to tell his friends about this.

^O^

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted when he saw the blonde approaching to them. "Dude! Where in the world were you!?" but instead of answering them, the blonde gave them a poker face. He can't get over of what just happened to him earlier. Roxas passed into them and ignored them like they never existed. "Hey…"

"I wonder what happened to him." Riku said as they watched the blonde walked away. "Poor guy."

^O^

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _

A woman opened the door and was surprised to see Kairi. The auburn bowed her head and greeted.

"Good evening Tita."

"Kairi! What a surprised! Come in come in." the woman was glad and invited her inside. "I didn't know you were coming Kairi."

"Namine didn't told you Tita?"

"No she didn't. She was acting odd dear. She seems like she's not feeling well." Namine's mom sadly said.

"Not feeling well?" Kairi worriedly asked. "Where is she now?"

"She's in her room."

"I'll check her for you Tita."

"Please do."

The auburn nodded and went upstairs. She knew where Namine's room was. She and Selphie went to sleep over in Nam's house several times. Kairi saw Namine's room and she felt a gloomy aura as she was approaching the door. She started to get really worried to the blonde. The auburn suddenly felt nervous and let a big sighed. She raised her arm and was about to knock the door when suddenly the knob turned and the door was opened.

"Kai!" Namine shouted in delight as she opened the door before the auburn could knock. Namine hugged her and this made Kairi smiled. "I'm so glad you really came!"

"Me too!"

"Come inside." Namine dragged Kairi inside in her room. Kairi felt a delightful atmosphere when she got inside. Namine's room was painted with her favorite color, blue, and it gave the auburn a calm feeling. She stopped and looked at her left side and she saw group pictures in the wall. It was them. She smiled mildly and went to look for some more pictures.

"Pretty aren't we?" Namine said and chuckled.

"This picture was our first field trip when we were a kindergarten." Kairi pointed to the picture where two little girls were laughing to the little brunette girl, Selphie.

"Oh yes. If I remember that was the time when Selphie got frustrated because her snack was a vegie sandwich!" Namine said and they both laughed.

"Poor Selph."

"Do you remember this Kai?" Namine pointed in a weird picture.

"Yes I do. That was the time you and Selph slept over in my house. Axel was a big meanie so we doodled his face." Namine and Kairi laughed again.

The auburn looked at Namine and though the blonde was laughing she saw something else.

"Nam?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? Tita said you weren't feeling well." Kairi worriedly said.

"Kind of." Namine looked down and tucked her hair in her ear. "I just saw something unusual today."

"Unusual?" the auburn asked.

"Mhmm. But I'm fine." Namine smiled at her.

"I see. Speaking of unusual… I met Roxas today; he's your friend, right?" Kairi said and she thought that it would make Namine to cheer up.

"Well, yes."

"We talked about you earlier and I caught him smiling every time I mentioned your name."

"R-really?" This made Namine's heart jumped and she felt happy hearing it.

"Omygosh Nam! You're blushing!" Kairi chuckled.

"I'm not!" Namine pouted and she smiled. _Maybe I was thinking too much of what I saw earlier. Silly me. _Suddenly she remembered something, something that she wanted to ask to the auburn.

"Kai.."

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned before that you knew Roxas' sister."

"Roxas' sister?" Kairi got confused. And then she remembered the day when they were in the mall to attend an art event, where Namine said that Roxas' said that Tifa was his big sister. "Tifa-neesan?"

"Yes, yes." Namine nodded. "You said Tifa-san was Genesis-nichan's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kairi answered.

"So that means you have a big connection with Roxas' side?"

"I don't know Nam. I only knew Tifa-neesan, she took care of me alongside with big brother. I didn't know he had a brother which was Roxas. But she has a twin sister, Rinoa-neesan." Kairi said.

"Really? Do they look alike?" Namine asked excitingly.

"Nope. They're not identical but they have similarities though." Kairi smiled mildly. "You sure are interested about Roxas' side, aren't 'ya?"

"Not so." Namine gave her a shy smile.

"But don't you think it's kind of odd Nam?" Kairi wondered. "I don't see any physical similarities between Tifa-neesan and Roxas. Are they really sibling?"

"Now that you mentioned it, they don't have." Namine thought deep. "Ah! Maybe Roxas was her brother outside."

"Step brother?"

"Mhmm. Or maybe Roxas is her in-law."

This made Kairi shocked in a moment. _Brother-in-law? _The auburn looked down and thought of something. "Nam, did you noticed… Roxas is kind of familiar. I mean… he looks like someone we knew."

"I don't remember Kai."

_Think think. Roxas resembled that guy. But who?_ Kairi thought deeply trying to remember who it was but she couldn't remember.

"Girls, it's dinner time!" Nam's mom called out for them outside.

"We're coming mom!" Namine shouted. "Let's go Kai."

"Okay." Kairi smiled but she was still bothered.

^O^

"Look at Sora, he looks like he'll be drowning because of happiness. I can't believe he actually got the tickets from her." Riku said and gave look at the brunette with an amazed expression.

"But on the other side, Roxas is sulking of what happened to him today." Hayner said as they turned to the blonde who was sulking in the corner. "Poor guy."

"I'll probably do the same thing if I was him." Riku added.

^O^

"A job well done." A guy wearing a cap said and tossed an envelope in the air.

One of the guys caught the envelope and the boss smirked at him. "Heh. It better cost us much."

"You bet." The guy turned around and left.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	17. Chapter 17: Preparations

_**A/N**: A merry merry merry Christmas to everyone! God bless to you guys :3_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Preparations<em>

"Please Kai?" A girl put her both hands together and lifted it to the auburn with her eyes close begging. She has a short brown hair and she's a Junior High student. The auburn gulped as she looked at her.

"B-but Yuna-senpai…" Kairi hesitated.

"I know you can do it Kai! I've seen you act in your elementary days and you were great!" Yuna insisted. She keeps begging to the auburn to take the role of being a princess in the upcoming role play for a week now, and she didn't give up. It's true that the auburn took acting classes in her elementary days, she even joined in a Drama Club and took main characters in their plays but she stopped because of the incident that happened in her last play. Yuna knew about this but she believes in the auburn. "You're the only girl suited in the role play. I couldn't think of anyone else."

"How about Selphie?" Kairi suggested.

"She took the role of being the wicked witch."

"Namine?"

"You know Namine has stage fright and plus she's the one making the story of the play."

"Awww, I really can't Yuna-senpai." Kairi refused.

"It's okay Kai. Nothing bad will happen to you this time. We assure you that."

The auburn looked down and she remembered what happened to her when she was in 6th grade. She got depressed and turned away. "I really can't." Kairi backed off from Yuna and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry Yuna-senpai, I can't." and then she walked out. Yuna got sad.

"That's disappointing eh, Yuna kaichou." (Note: "Kaichou" means president)

Yuna turned around to see who it was & got surprised. "Refi!"

"Too bad, Kairi refused." Refi said as he crossed his arms and lent his back on the wall.

"But that doesn't mean you'll back out in your role, right?"

"Maybe I should. After all, I only accepted it because you said that my partner will be Kairi."

"Don't worry, I'm not giving up yet." Yuna smiled mildly and this made Refi smirked.

^O^

"I hate Mondays." The silver-haired guy grunted.

"Sora sure is in good spirit these days." Hayner pouted as they looked at the brunette who was staring to the envelope he was holding, smiling. "Hey Sora! How long are you going to keep staring to that envelope?"

The brunette put the envelope back in his pocket and turned to them. "Well, I'm going to do it as long as I want. You're ruining the moment."

"You mean… we're ruining the moment of you and the envelope?" Riku logically asked and this made them laughed. "You're not planning in marrying it, right?"

"Shut up. KJs." Sora said and glared at them. "Well, the tickets you have now are useless."

"Useless?"

"That's right." Sora answered proudly. "You see, without a valid student number, you can't join the intramurals."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Kairi told me so." Sora smirked. "And I'm not telling you guys, Kairi's student number."

"Heh…" Riku looked at Hayner and they smiled evilly. "Well, we can't let you have the fun."

"That's right _brunette_." Hayner second emotion and they both stood up.

"Hey…" Sora started to back off as Riku and Hayner started to walk towards him. "You're not really…"

^O^

"So president, you're still not giving up in convincing Kairi-chan?" a girl with a black ponytailed hair asked Yuna, as they were watching Kairi working in the stage instructing the staff members.

"Of course I'm not giving up yet, Garnett." Yuna said in high spirits. "If I can't make Kairi to role play with us, Refi will back out. I just have to think of something to make her say yes."

"Why don't we look for someone else?" Garnett asked. Yeah, why not look for someone else. :l (haha)

"Because I'm basing on popularity and skills. Kairi and Refi are popular in our campus, which means the students love them and the selling of the tickets will be magnificent. Plus they both have the skills." Yuna explained.

"Pres, it would be nice if—" before Garnett could say anything, Yuna interrupted.

"Ah!"

"Do you have any ideas President?"

"Actually, I don't have. Hmm." Yuna put herself in thinking of something again.

"How about if—"

"Ugh! If I can't convince Kairi, who will?" Yuna crossed her arms.

"Why don't we let Namine & Selphie-chan talk to her? They're BFFs after all." Garnett suggested.

"You're right!" Yuna agreed happily. "Why didn't you tell me right away Garnett!"

"Actually, that is what I wanted to—"

"Let's go to her BFFs!" Yuna grabbed Garnett's hand and they fled.

^O^

She smiled mildly as she went inside in her fiancé's room. Cloud left early because he has some business to do. This made Tifa left at home with the house maids. Tifa walked slowly and looked around. She looked at the picture frames that was displayed on the wall.

Tifa saw a group picture where Cloud, Zack, Genesis and her was in it. The red haired guy was holding a microphone, singing with feelings. She then remembered that it was the day that they celebrated Cloud's fifteenth birthday in the karaoke bar.

"This brings back memories." She chuckled and touched the picture frame. Suddenly the picture fell on the floor and it got broken. "Oh no!" she hurriedly went to pick up the frame when suddenly she noticed something behind it. "What is this? A letter?" she took it and she got shocked when she opened it.

^O^

"What's up guys?" Roxas called up Hayner and Riku who were running passed by him. They stopped running and got exhausted. "What happened?"

"H-have you seen So-Sora?" Riku asked, panting.

"What about him?"

"Hey, you have recovered?" Hayner noticed.

"Well yeah. I spent the whole night thinking about moving on." Roxas answered.

"Roxas listened!" Riku held the blonde's shoulders and this made Roxas shocked and terrified at Riku's horrifying expression. Like this (O.O)

^O^

"Okay, now put that… there." Namine instructed as she pointed above the wall in front of her. The members then followed her instructions. "Good."

"Namine?" Yuna called from the door entrance and with her was Garnett, the vice president of the Student Council.

"President!" Namine said and was delighted. "I'm glad you came and paid us a visit here at the Newspaper Club."

"Of course!" Yuna smiled at her and then she started to walk around. "You've been doing a great job ruling here Namine."

"Why thank you Pres." Namine chuckled at Yuna's praised. "What brings you here?"

"Uhm, you see Namine I had a trouble convincing Kairi to join us in the play." Yuna started. "Can you help us?"

Namine looked down and thought about her best friend Kairi. She and Selphie knew everything about their best friend, including the incident that happened to Kairi when they were 6th graders. Namine doesn't know if it's good to help Yuna in convincing the auburn.

"I don't know." Was Namine's honest answer.

Yuna can see through the blonde's eyes that Namine's starting to get worried about this and this made her smile. "I see. But don't you think this would be the right chance that Kairi can bring her confidence back again?"

The blonde thought about what Yuna said. "You're right Pres."

"Good then." Yuna smiled mildly at her. She held her hands. "I know Kairi will listen to you."

"I cannot guarantee that I can make her say yes but I'll do my best, not only for everyone but also for her own self." Namine said and smiled.

^O^

"SO, HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?" a man with raging voice asked.

"No boss." A guy answered and the man punched the table angrily that it got broken.

"FIND HIM! HOW DARE HE TRICKED US! WE WILL TEACH HIM A LESSON THAT HE WILL NEVER FORGET!"

"Boss, we already have a clue to where he is now."

"WHERE?"

"The tickets in the envelope did say that there will be an intramurals in a school, so we think that the guy is studying in this Twilight Highschool."

The man took a ticket and read its contents. "YOU'RE RIGHT. HE THOUGHT HE CAN OUTSMART US HUH."

"Are we going to look for him there boss?"

"NO. NOT YET."

^O^

"Alright!" Sora shouted as Riku locked his arms. "I was just kidding! Of course I'm going to share the tickets with you guys!" he moaned and his friends laughed.

"Alright." Riku said and let go of the brunette's arms. Sora pouted and they grinned at him.

"Whatever."

^O^

The blonde looked around and when she saw her best friend, she called it up. "Kai!" The auburn turned around and Namine went to her.

"Nam." Kairi smiled as she noticed Namine's jolly expression. "What's up?"

"Uhm, I would like to talk with you Kai." Namine gave Kairi a mild smile.

"Sure." Kairi smiled back at the blonde and she turned around to her staff. "I will be back in a minute, continue decorating guys."

"Aye aye captain!" The staff replied and this made Namine chuckled.

"Polite, aren't they?" Kairi said and chuckled with her. "So, what do you want to talk about Nam?"

"You see Kai…" Namine started. "It's about the play."

Kairi was surprised at this. She was worried that Namine might ask her about joining with them, but then maybe she won't. "What about it Nam?"

"Kai, you should take the role of being a princess. The character fits you so well and I know you'll be great."

She looked down and turned away. "You know I can't Nam."

Namine took her hand and held it. "I know you can. I believe in you Kai. Don't you think that this is an opportunity to bring your confidence back?"

Kairi thought about it but then she doesn't know if it's a good idea. "I don't know Nam."

"Kai, I think it's time to move on." The blonde said and smiled at her mildly.

This made the auburn wondered.

^O^

"Good evening Sir. Welcome home." The maids bowed before him and he noticed that his fiancé wasn't with them.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked and the maids looked at each other sadly. "Where is she?" Cloud started to get worried.

"Sir, she's been in her room all day and she didn't eat anything since morning. She said she's fine and she wants to be alone." The maid answered sadly. "We told her to eat, at the very least, but she refused."

"What?" Cloud then hurriedly ran upstairs and went to Tifa's room. He opened the door and shouted Tifa's name. "Tifa!"

He went inside the room and he saw Tifa standing beside the window, looking outside. "Tifa…" Cloud went to her and he saw Tifa's eyes sad expression as the moonlight shone in her face. "What's wrong?"

Tifa turned to Cloud and he then noticed that Tifa was holding something. She was holding a letter. He glimpsed at the letter and the penmanship of the person who wrote it was registered in his mind. It was Genesis' letter.

"Cloud." Tifa looked at him and her tear drops started to fall. Cloud hugged her and she cried.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Thank you so much for reading this faaar! I'm so happy! I hope you'll continue supporting and reading the chapters! Thank you again and again! God bless you all! iloveyou :)_

_And btw, I changed Kairi's last name ;D I thought of giving them American surnames instead :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Rest

_Chapter 18: Rest_

"Zack, this is for Cloud."

"What is this Gen?" Zack asked as Genesis gave him an envelope. "A letter?"

"Yes." Genesis answered. "Please give that to him if something goes wrong."

Zack stared at the letter he was holding and understood what his best friend wanted to happen. He looked at Genesis and he gave him a mild smile. "You can trust me with this."

Genesis chuckled and smiled. "I know I can."

"Zack! Something happened to Genesis!"

"What!?"

"Cloud! What happened!?" Zack shouted and ran to Cloud. Cloud looked down and looked away. "What happened!?"

"He's dead Zack…" Cloud's tears fell. "Genesis' dead."

Dead.

Genesis' dead.

~x

_Tsk_. Zack punched the wall near him. He gets frustrated every time he remembers everything that happened on that day. He could never forget the sorrow and pain. He never will.

_Knock* knock* knock*_

"Come in." Zack answered.

A beautiful woman came in. She got emerald eyes and her hair was brown and braided, it was Aerith. She smiled mildly at her husband as she saw him depressed. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you bothered again?" She asked and Zack looked away sadly.

"I always am." Zack replied. "It's just when I think of him, I can't help and blame myself. I knew back then that there's something I have to do but I stayed myself out of it."

Aerith touched his face and looked at him. "Zack, please don't do this to yourself." She comforted.

"It pains me." Zack looked down. And as Aerith looked at him sincerely, she felt the regrets and sorrows in him.

"Is there something I can do to take it away?" Aerith asked.

"No." Zack looked at her and he smiled. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "You're enough."

^O^

"What!? You're leaving tomorrow!?" Rinoa shouted over the phone while talking with someone. "How about the wedding!?"

"_I'm sorry Rinoa. We'll have to postpone our wedding, I'll tell you everything._"

"Okay okay. But you and Cloud are doing fine, right?"

"_Yes, don't worry about us._"

"Tell me everything, okay Sis?"

"_I will, I promise._"

"Okay." They hung up and their conversation was ended. Rinoa was still surprised about what just happened. Why did they postponed their wedding? And why are they leaving tomorrow?

^O^

"Kai! I've been looking all over for you!" Selphie shouted in delight when she saw the auburn. "What are you doing here? Here in the first year's classroom?" There was no sign of freshmen students in the classroom. The students must have been busy helping the preparations for their upcoming intramurals, or maybe they slacked off. Classes were postponed due to the preparations and the decision was majority. As the brunette girl looked around, she could see the words 'Happy Intrams!' written skillfully in the blackboard. Kairi took long to answer her for she was concentrating on something, so Selphie pouted and called her again. "Kai!"

The auburn flipped on the paper and answered the brunette plainly. "Reading."

Selphie pouted again. "The staff committee was looking for you, they said they need you. Anyway, what are you reading?" Selphie peeked on the paper, Kairi was holding, and read the bold words that was on top. "The Rose of Everlasting Love." And then she realized something. "Wait a minute, that's the title of the play!" Selphie shouted.

"Selph hush down. The play will be in 3 days from now and I need to know my lines. I don't want to be disturbed." Kairi explained and put herself in concentration on reading the script again.

"Seriously Kai!? You accepted the role!? OMG!" Selphie shouted in joy and shook the auburn. "Omg! Omg!"

"I did, I did. There's nothing to be excited about it Selph."

"Of course there is! You, coming back in theatre play!" The brunette leaped in enjoyment. "Why so sudden?"

Kairi looked outside the window and smiled. "Nam said to move on and forget about the bad things that happened from the past. She said this is an opportunity for me. An opportunity to bring myself back." Selphie smiled at her mildly.

"Tell me Selph…" the auburn turned to her. "Is there anything I have to regret?" The brunette took Kairi's hand and held it tightly.

"No Kai. There's nothing to regret." Selphie answered and hugged Kairi. "Let's do our best in the play."

"Mhm." They both laughed.

^O^

"Sora, checked this out." Roxas said as he was doing something in his laptop.

"What is it?" The brunette asked as he was reading something.

"Come on, look." The blonde insisted and Sora came over. "Check out the site."

"Twilight High School…?" Sora read.

"That's right, it's their site. The updates about their intramurals are in here too." Roxas clicked the word 'update' on the screen and they scrolled the page.

"They are one nice of a semi-private school." Sora said as they were still checking the page. They also saw pictures of the students working, decorating and practicing for the intramurals.

"They sure are working hard for the event."

And as Roxas was scrolling down he saw something familiar in his eyes. "Wait! Scroll up!"

"Okay." The blonde hurriedly scrolled up.

"Stop." Sora commanded and a picture was shown in the screen. There was a group of girls playing volleyball.

"A volleyball practice?" The blonde asked confusedly. The brunette took over the mouse and zoom the picture. "Hey, it's Kairi!"

"The description says "A female volleyball competition will happen in all high school levels within the Twilight High School intramurals event that will be held on the second day. There will be 2 volleyball matches against the incredible defending champion last year, which was the volleyball team lead by the sophomore Kairi Stewart (the Vice Captain of Volleyball Club). The picture shows the competitive sophomores and their determination on their training of the upcoming competition. Senior volleyball players tried to persuade Kairi Stewart on joining in their team but they failed. See more…" Whoa." Sora was amazed on what he just read. _Amazing_. He noticed a familiar name below the article. "Oh, look Roxxy. Namine Collins."

"Where!?" Roxas then saw Namine's name and below it was the title 'NC Editor-in-Chief'. Roxas smiled proudly on what he saw.

After Sora read the article, he can't stop himself from smiling of what he just discovered about the auburn. He can't wait for the intramurals.

^O^

"Refi, there will be a practice tomorrow. Don't forget." Yuna said happily and left. Refi smirked at this.

"There's no way I'm going to miss it." And as Refi was about to leave, he noticed unfamiliar faces outside, hiding. He saw two guys who were looking at every students that passed by them. He went to find out who they were. And as he was on his way to the strangers, Kairi and Namine came in the scene and head out. He stopped and looked at them leaving. He then noticed that the two strangers came out and laid their eyes on the auburn and the blonde. Refi went to them.

"It's her. No doubt, it's the auburn." The guy whispered to his comrade. "I knew it, she was studying here."

"Beautiful isn't she?" Refi interrupted. The strangers got surprised when he joined in and they moved back. Refi crossed his arms and looked at them seriously. "So, what do you want from her?"

"No-nothing!" The guy answered and started to stutter.

"Good." Refi said. "Then you better stay away from her." He patted the shoulders of the two guys and smiled at them. The two strangers started to shiver and they ran. Refi then wondered who were the two strangers and why did they laid their eyes on Kairi.

^O^

"I'm so happy for you Kai." Namine said gladly to the auburn as they were walking on their way home. The auburn chuckled and then she remembered Selphie.

"I wonder if Selph will be alright. She's been up helping the Student Council all day and plus she took my place in the Staff Committee even if I don't want her to." Kairi said worriedly.

"I see, that's why." Namine commented.

"Hmm?"

"I saw her helping the Staff Committee earlier."

Kairi looked down and got more worried.

"Don't worry about her Kai. She was happy doing it. When I saw Selph earlier, there was no sign of tiredness in her face. It's like she was full of energy. She was very happy. "

"I'm glad." Kairi smiled and Namine smiled with her.

"Kai! Nam!" Selphie called her best friends from afar. She ran to them.

"Selph!" Kairi and Namine shouted in unison.

"Kai, I'll come over in your house tonight!" Selphie said joyfully.

"Sure. But why?"

"I want to practice my lines with you. Is it okay?"

"No problem." Kairi chuckled.

"I'll come over too." Namine joined.

"Perfect!" Selphie leaped and they chuckled.

^O^

"Are you and Cloud really leaving tomorrow?" Rinoa asked sadly to her sister, Tifa. The couple, Cloud and Tifa, were sitting on the couch across the table and sitting in front of them were Leon and Rinoa.

"Sadly, yes. I'm sorry about the sudden decision we made." Tifa apologized.

"But you guys are coming back here, right?" Leon asked.

"Yes we will. We'll be back until everything is alright." Cloud answered. "Until then, we'll be staying back to Paris."

"And the wedding?" Rinoa asked sincerely. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other. Cloud held Tifa's hand and they smiled.

"It can wait."

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**


	19. Chapter 19: Letter

_Chapter 19: Letter_

_Dear Cloud,_

_I'm writing this letter for important purposes. I want to talk to you here about things. Cloud, you and Zack became my best buddies in my entire life and it's something that I will always treasure. Things became complicated lately and we didn't hang out much now. I know everything changed after that day. I didn't thought you have the same feelings as me towards her. Even though you said that you understood everything and it is okay, you kept your distance. This is depressing really. But despite of this, I will keep the bonds we had. Bonds that we created since we were little kids. _

_Cloud, I know you're aware about the crisis that's happening between my family and yours. I never thought that our families would end up like this. I'm trying to get everything back before anything happens. __A__nd when everything is alright, let's go out and celebrate. Get and drink some wine and laugh out loud. But I had the feeling that everything will go wrong. Something will happen to me. If anything happens to me Cloud, please take care of her. I know you love Tifa as much as I do and I know you always will. By then I'll leave everything to you. I trust you with this Cloud. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being my best friend. _

_Your buddy,_

_Genesis Stewart_

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. The wind blow gently to him and he closed his eyes to feel its warmth. He felt like the wind was whispering something to him. Something that will make him feel calm. He opened his eyes and looked beyond.<p>

"Genesis…" He spoke the name slowly.

"Cloud?" A female voice called from behind and he turned to her. The girl stared at him for a while and smiled. "Shall we?" He smiled back and nodded.

_When everything is alright Genesis. We'll come back and celebrate. Let's drink some wine, I promise you that. Until then… My friend._

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**


End file.
